Albus Potter and the Guardians of the Veil
by TTigerz
Summary: Ever wanted to know what happened during Albus his school year? And especially if W.I.T.C.H. attends Hogwarts at the same time as him? Will school be as peaceful as those 17 years before or is it going to be the same as when Harry attended school?
1. Prologue of the Prologue

**Albus Potter and the Guardians of the Veil**

This is the prologue of the prologue of the story.

In this story the girls are all around the age of 11.

Will: Pure blood (even though she doesn't know yet) and raised like a muggle. Lives with her mother. Her father is dead. Raised like a muggle

Irma: Half blood from her mother's side (Her mother is dead for the same reason as Will's dad but that will be explained in the story) Lives with her stepmother, father and little brother. Raised like a muggle

Taranee: Muggle born. Raised by muggles. Lives with her mother, father and big brother.

Cornelia: Muggle born. Raised by muggles. Lives with her mother, father and little sister.

Hay-Lin: Half blood. Mother is a Squib, father is a muggle. Her grandmother is a witch. (But that's logical)

Elyon: Pure blood. Her parents are alive and well. Mother is queen Weira and her father is king Tarquin. She lives on earth with them because her parents wanted that her daughter would get a normal education and life. Elyon knows about her powers and has told the other girls about her and her family. She does NOT have a brother in this fic.

Professor Minerva McGonagall is Headmistress of Hogwarts.

Neville Longbottom teaches Herbology.

Dean Thomas teaches Transfiguration

Professor Flitwick still teaches Charms

Blaise Zabini teaches Potions

Teacher Defense against the Dark Arts will be revealed later in the story

Harry, Hermoine, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville have a Chocolate frog card.

But Albus, Rose, Lily, James or Hugo don't know about this and also have never seen it.

May contain spoilers for people who haven't read the Harry Potter books.


	2. Prologue New school, New surprise

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or Harry Potter. So please don't sue me.**_

**New school, new surprise**

It was a day in June.

It was a normal day for Taranee, Cornelia, Hay-Lin and Irma. They went to school, stayed at Hay-Lin's for dinner and had fun. Nothing seemed to be strange. Only when they went back to their own houses the weather started to change. It started to rain and thunder, weird for a day in June.

"See you!" Taranee said.

"Bye!" Irma screamed through the rain.

"See ya at school!" Hay-Lin chirped.

"See ya!" Cornelia said.

No. Everything was alright. But neither of them knew about a new girl. She was supposed to arrive during summer vacation but she arrived a little earlier. Her name? Will Vandom. Born in Fadden Hills and now only living with her mother because her father got killed in some weird accident. She stepped out of the car which her mother had parked in front of a building. She looked up and saw a modern flat. Some raindrops fell in her eyes and fiery red hair.

"This is Heatherfield?" she muttered.

"Great… Now rain and tomorrow the last day of school. Why do I have to go again?" she said depressed to her mom.

"It's a chance to make friends! Then you won't be alone in the vacation." her mother said.

"Oh yippee. as if there is someone who would like to be friends with the new girl." she muttered back while getting her stuff out of the car.

"Of course they will honey." her mother said as she walked up to her daughter.

The box with Will's stuff ripped open on the bottom side and all her stuff fell on the ground, making Will grumble and curse under her breath. Her mother hugged her.

"Come on sweety. No more long faces. You don't want your dad to see you like this do you?" she whispered in Will's ear.

"No." Will muttered.

Next day Will awoke after hearing her mother call.

"Will! This is the last time I call for you! You're going to be late!"

Will looked at her frog clock and she saw that she had exactly 30 minutes to get to school.

"Damn!" she said and started to rush out of bed and through some boxes with clothes. After 15 minutes she was ready to go. She gave her mother a kiss, grabbed some toast and ran out of the door.

Meanwhile at the primary school in Heatherfield.

"Have you heard?" Cornelia said to Irma.

"Heard what?" Irma said annoyed.

"I've heard a new girl is coming to school." Cornelia said in an excited voice.

"Today? But today's the last day of school! Why would she come to school?" Irma said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Maybe to get to know some of us." Taranee said a matter-of-factly while adjusting her glasses.

"I hope she's nice." Hay-Lin said smiling.

Suddenly a panting sound was heard. Through the gates of the school a girl came running up to the courtyard. She had fiery red hair and looked kind of skinny. She had also big chocolate brown eyes and was wearing a tomboy kind of outfit. She was running towards the school door when she noticed that children were still sitting outside. While running she looked around and because of that she didn't saw the tree.

"Ouch! That looked painful." Irma commented.

Other kids were laughing while the girl was rubbing her head. Taranee walked towards the girl with a concerned look on her face. Hay-Lin, Cornelia and Irma followed.

"Hey, are you alright?" Taranee asked.

"Uhhh… yes. I think so." the girl said, not looking at Taranee and still rubbing her face.

"Let me help you up." Taranee said as she extended her hand.

The girl took Taranee's hand and pulled herself up.

"Thanks! Uhmm… but who are you?" the girl said with a smile.

"I'm Taranee Cook." Taranee said.

"And this is Cornelia Hale, Irma Lair and Hay-Lin." she said while pointing at the other girls.

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Will Vandom." Will said while looking at the other girls.

"I'm new here and I thought I was too late. I'm in class 8b by the way."

"Hey! We're too in class 8b. Want to sit with us in class?" Irma said with an excited tone.

The girls sat together in class and before they knew it became friends with the new girl. School ended quickly and Will was invited at Hay-Lin's for dinner. Her mother didn't mind eating alone and during that night the girls learned a lot about Will. They learned about the accident Will's father was in, about her life with her mother, about her hobbies and strange interest in frogs and about her former life in Fadden Hills. Will learned a lot about the other girls as well. She learned that they were all of the same age as herself, that Irma and Cornelia constantly fight, the Taranee lived in Heatherfield for a year and that Hay-Lin was a master painter. The girls had a lot of fun and promised to see each other during vacation. Cornelia's parents decided to stay in Heatherfield during the vacation and no-one else was leaving.

It was getting dark when the girls returned to home. Will had a happy feeling. She had new friends and that was enough to make her day. The others were happy too. They met someone new and were planning on having a lot of fun during the holidays.

"And how was it?" Will's mother asked.

"Great! I've met new friends and they are going to the same school as me next year!" Will said happily while hugging her mother.

"That's fantastic Will! I told you that you were going to find some friends."

"Yeah… well I'm off to bed. Good night mom!" Will said, kissing her mother.

If she only knew what was going to happen. If she only knew.

_**That was chapter 1. I think it's short but well it's a sort of prologue. I hope you like it.**_


	3. Discovery

**Discovery**

The days went by. Will had a lot of fun with her new friends. They were either at the cinema or at the park. Everyday a new adventure. Yan-Lin, Hay-Lin's grandmother, was very kind to them and had always cookies and tea ready for when the girls came. They told each other secrets and talked about weird occurrences. Will told about a time that she moved a chair of her teacher just be wanting it. This of course she kept doing because she hated the guy. Irma made the blackboard disappear without knowing how it happened, Cornelia made her little sister croak like a frog for a day long and Hay-Lin sneezed one time, thrashing her entire room. But these were just a couple of accidents since there were many more. And every time they told their parents about it, then they waved it away as a coincidence and telling the girls that it was just their imagination. The only one who said different was Yan-Lin. She said, even though it was jokingly, that girls might be real witches.

Will also got introduced to Elyon Brown. First Will didn't believe that Elyon was from another world but when she saw a picture and even a movie from Meridian she believed them. Elyon also showed them that she could do magic which made Will look in wonder at what Elyon could do.

Susan Vandom, Will's mom, got to know the parents of the girls. It turned out that she already knew a couple of them. Like Irma's dad, Hay-Lin's parents and grandmother and Elyon's parents. They've known each other since kindergarten. It also turned out everyone knew that the Browns came from another world but no-one seemed to care.

Today they had planned to eat at Hay-Lin's. Will was still sleeping until she heard a weird sound. It sounded like… ticking? Will slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She saw her clock and saw that it already was 10 o'clock.

"What's making that noise so early?" Will muttered while continuing to look around.

Then she saw what was making that ticking sound. Her eyes widened and she quickly started rubbing them. She opened them again and was sure she saw it correctly. There was an owl flying in front of her window! She quickly came out of bed and opened her window. The owl swooped down to her bed and dropped a letter. Then the owl turned around and flew out of the window.

"Will? Why was there an owl in your room and why did it drop something on your bed?" Will's mom asked a little astounded.

Will turned around and saw her mother standing in the door post. Her mouth was wide open.

"I-I don't know mom. I woke up because of a ticking sound." Will said confused.

Will walked to her bed and grabbed the letter. The letter was addressed in emerald green ink.

_Ms. W. Vandom_

_The Smallest Bedroom_

_23 Lion's End_

_Heatherfield_

_North America_

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment. There was no stamp.

Will turned the envelope with trembling hands and saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding a large letter 'H'.

"Mom? Do you know what this is?" Will asked while giving the letter to her mother.

Will's mother weighed the envelope in her hands, read the front and looked at the wax seal. But before she could say anything the phone rang.

"Will?" rang Hay-Lin's voice through the phone.

"Did you got that weird letter too?"

"Yes, Hay-Lin. Do you've got one too?"

"Yes. And we're not the only ones. Taranee, Cornelia, Irma and Elyon got one too. Can we meet up at my place at like now?" Hay-Lin said before she hung up.

"That was Hay-Lin wasn't it?" Will's mother asked.

"Yes. She and the others got a letter too. She wants that I go to her place right now." Will said while grabbing her coat.

"The others too?" Will's mother said surprised.

Will stopped in mid movement. She turned to her mother.

"What do you mean, the others too?" she asked confused.

Will's mother let out a sigh.

"I knew you would get a letter. I only thought it would be from another school. But never mind. Come. I'll take you to Hay-Lin." she said while taking her keys.

Will was terribly confused. What did her mother mean with that? She quietly followed her mother to the car and got in.

After a couple of minutes they arrived at the Silver Dragon, the restaurant owned by Hay-Lin's parents. Will was silent. Her mother hadn't talked and Will herself was lost in her train of thoughts.

"Come. It's time we got some explaining." Will's mother said.

The two of them walked through the door. The restaurant was deserted except for one table. There were sitting a total of 19 people. Elyon and her parents, Irma and her parents and brother, Cornelia and her parents and sister, Taranee and her parents and big brother and of course Hay-Lin with her parents and grandmother.

They were all discussing something.

"Heya! There she is! Will!" Irma shouted when she saw her friend coming through the door.

Will waved and she walked to the table, accompanied with her mother.

"So Will. Have you already opened your letter?" Irma asked when Will sat down.

"N-No. I… Mom can you tell me what this is all about?" Will said, turning to her mother.

The others looked up, a little confused.

Susan sighed.

"You know what this letter means do you?" she asked to everyone.

The kids shook their heads but a couple of the parents nodded.

Susan sighed again.

"Will, open your letter and please read out loud what it says."

Will slowly opened her envelope and took out a letter. It was also written in emerald green ink. She started reading:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall_

_Dear Ms. Vandom,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After you've opened this letter two people from the Ministry of Magic will come and explain you why you've received this letter. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_ Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Deputy Headmaster_

Will stopped reading and looked up.

"What does this mean?" she asked with a trembling voice.

"It means, that you are a witch." her mother said with a sad smile.

"It means that all of you are witches."

It was silent. No-one could really comprehend it. Suddenly all the other girls ripped open their envelopes and were reading their letter, making sure that it was true.

"It says that there are coming two people from the Ministry of Magic." Cornelia said a little skeptical. "How are they supposed to know where we are?"

"Wow Corny. Maybe they use their magic?" Irma said sarcastic.

Cornelia wanted to retort when a banging sound was heard and two people appeared in front of their table.

"Ah. I see that all of them are here. That makes it easier for us." the woman said.

When everyone was recovered from their shock they saw two people standing in front of their table. A tall man with orange hair, lots of freckles and a long nose. And a woman with short bushy hair and rather large front teeth.

"Wh-Who are you?" Taranee stuttered.

"Of course. How rude of us." the woman said in a bossy voice with a British accent.

"I'm Hermione Gr… I mean Weasley. Currently working at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." she said while getting a soft snort from the man standing next to her.

"You still have troubles with that, don't you?" he said while hugging her softly.

Hermoine pushed him away and said: "Yeah, well introduce yourself."

The man laughed and said: "You'll never change Hermione. Well anyway. My name is Ron Weasley. I'm also working at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I work there as an Auror, that's someone who fights and catches Dark wizards and witches."

The girls were quite surprised by this sudden appearance that they didn't know how to react. But some did.

"Hermione! Ron! I see that you've gotten married! That took a while!" Tom Lair, Irma's father, said while getting up to shake hands with the newcomers.

"And tell me, how's Harry? Did he marry Ginny or are you keeping the two apart Ronald?" Weira, Elyon's mother said smiling.

"Harry's fine Weira. And yes they are married. I don't have any objections with my best friend marrying my sister." Ron said while sticking out his tongue, earning a poke from Hermione and giggles from the girls and parents.

"Susan. How are you? I've heard about… it. Everything okay?" Hermione said with sorrow.

Will's mother laughed it off and said: "Yes. We've managed to survive."

"And this must be Wilhelmina! She looks like her father." Hermione said walking up to Will and rubbing through her hair as if she was her cousin.

Will, who was petrified by the sudden occurrences, started to growl at hearing her full name and when Hermione started rubbing her hair she exploded.

"My name is WILL! And stop that! I don't know you!" she said with a angry hiss.

Ron laughed. "She might look on the outside as Tony, but she has your personality and eyes Susan!"

"I know. Can you imagine through what hell I had to go to raise her?" Susan said, teasing Will in the process.

"Hey!" Will said, now turning to her mother.

Everyone laughed at Will's anger until suddenly a light bulb plopped.

"Will! I told you to control yourself!" Will's mother said in an angry voice.

Will didn't listen and turned her back to her mother.

"Well, anyway…" Ron said before being interrupted.

"How do you know my parents?" Will said, glaring at Ron and Hermione.

Ron recoiled when he saw Will's glare. "Argh! She's giving me the Susan glare!" he said jokingly but Will didn't laugh. Hermione didn't seem to be impressed and gave Will a glare from her own.

"We know them because they also went to Hogwarts. Didn't they tell you? I mean, you're a pure blood so I guess you've been raised like witch haven't you?"

Will was looking confused. She turned to her mother who was looking as if she could throw something at Hermione.

"Wh-" she started.

"Will. Your father and I… Our families are from an old blood line of witches and wizards. That's why you can do magic." Susan said.

"Why did you never tell me about this?" Will said a little angry.

"Because your father and I wanted to let you see that muggles, non magic folk, aren't bad people. We wanted to tell you this when you were six, but then your father died and I tried to forget the whole wizard world. But I couldn't. That's why we moved to Heatherfield. A couple of my friends live here. Ironically you're friends with their daughters." Susan explained with a weak smile.

"Yes. Sorry to interrupt but we really need to ask. Are there questions?" Ron said while rubbing his neck.

Hermione nudged him in his stomach. "Ron!" she hissed.

"I've got a question!" Irma said not knowing that Ron was being untactful.

"Yes?" Hermione asked.

"Where did you get to know my father from? And are there other pure bloods here?"

Hermione sighed. But Irma's father did that too.

"I know them thanks to your mother Irma. Your mother was a witch, she told me after marriage but I didn't care. As for your other question, the only other pure bloods in this room are Weira, Tarquin, Elyon and Ron." Irma's father said while slapping is daughter at the back of her head.

"But… If they are pure bloods and Irma is magical thanks to her mother's side of the family. How is it possible that we're magical too?" Taranee asked.

"Well, Hay-Lin is also a half blood. Her mother is a Squib, someone who is born in a magical family but isn't magical, and her grandmother is a witch. As for the two of you." Hermione pointed at Taranee and Cornelia "You are muggle born. We don't know how it is possible that you have magical powers but no stress, I'm muggle born too."

"And she is the most intelligent and beautiful witch I've ever known." Ron said, making Hermione blush.

"Eew! Can someone give me a bucket? I think I need to vomit!" Irma said, earning laughs from the other girls and a whack on the head from her father and stepmom.

"I need to know are you going to Hogwarts?" Hermione said.

"I really want to go! Please mom can I?" Hay-Lin said with a cheesy grin. The other girls followed her example and the parents couldn't do anything but relent.

"Okay. You can go. Let's say we go to Diagon Alley at the 12th of August, to get your school supplies, okay?" Joan-Lin said, sighing.

The girls were all cheering. They were going to a magical school!

"We'll come and get you. Then you've got a chance to meet our kids. Where do we meet?" Ron said.

"What about my house?" Susan said. "I've got a fireplace, we can use Floo powder."

"That's a good idea. We will tell Neville that your coming." Hermione said with a smile.

Hermione and Ron were making amends to leave when Weira said: "Wait. I've got to tell you something. Girls can you go somewhere else?"

The girls wanted to complain but they saw that their parents weren't in for complains. They went towards the basement muttering and complaining.

"Great! I wanted to know what my mother had to say!" Elyon said angry while she sat in a couch.

"Yeah. First we get to hear that we're witches and all, and now it turns out they even keep more secrets from us." Cornelia huffed while sitting next to Elyon.

Hay-Lin and Irma were smirking.

"Why are you smiling?" Will asked confused.

"Well… it happens a lot that we are send away when our parents are talking." Irma said.

"So, we decided to do something about it." Hay-Lin said as she grabbed a laptop from a lose board on the floor.

She opened it and logged in. A screen appeared with their parents discussing something with Hermione and Ron.

"You're geniuses, you know that?" Elyon said amazed.

"Yes we know." Irma said with a content smile.

The girls went silent as they started watching at the screen.

"What? Him? I thought he had disappeared?" Ron said with a look of horror on his face.

"And you say the Veil is created?" Hermione said.

"Yes. The Oracle told us that it would be better to stay on Earth. It would be too dangerous to return to Meridian." Tarquin, Elyon's father said with a sad look.

"But… You're the king and queen! You can't stay away! What will your people think?" Tom said shocked.

"We've made sure that the people would know the situation. Julian is well known and promised to make sure that the people won't see it as an act of cowardice but hoping that he will not come and try to target our people." Weira said.

"And Elyon? Does she know?" Hermione asked concerned.

"No. Not yet. We're planning on telling her later today." Weira said even sadder.

"But the Veil… That means… Have they been chosen yet?" Ron asked.

"And do you think… that it might be them?" Hermione continued.

"I don't know… the signs aren't clear." Yan-Lin said with a sigh.

"But it is possible. They have shown that they are close and strong."

"I hope not. I don't want to see them in danger." Elizabeth, Cornelia's mother, said concerned.

"We can't change it if they're chosen. It chooses who is capable. Who has the heart for it." Yan-Lin said also in a concerned tone.

"Yes… well let's hope this isn't going to happen. We need to go. We'll see you at the 12th." Ron said.

"Don't worry. Neville asked us to patrol, just in case. So we will be with them." Hermione said reassuringly.

"Oh yes. This is also for you." she said while giving Yan-Lin an envelope.

"See you guys!" Ron said with a smile as he and Hermione turned around. A bang was heard and both of them had disappeared.

The girls were silent. Hay-Lin slowly closed her laptop and looked at the other girls, shocked. The others were also looking shocked at each other. Elyon was on the verge of tears. They were all thinking the same. Who was 'he'? What was the Veil? Who were 'they'? And why did their parents look so horrified?

_**That was chapter 2. Now you really want to know what happened? I bet you have the same questions as the girls. Of course all of them are thrilled to go to Hogwarts. But what will happen?**_

_**Review and tell me what you're thinking!**_

_**Merry Christmas by the way!**_


	4. We are WITCH

**We are W.I.T.C.H.**

The day after the news that they could go to Hogwarts the girls were sitting in Hay-Lin's family restaurant. Comforting a crying Elyon.

"Please. Calm yourself Elyon. Tell us again. What happened?" a concerned Cornelia asked while petting Elyon's hair.

Elyon shocked and sobbed a little more before she finally found her voice.

"W-Well, when I came home yesterday… my parents wanted to talk with me. *Sniffle* They were looking concerned and I didn't like that. We sat down and they told me that we… couldn't return to Meridian!" she said before starting a new tsunami of tears.

The girls looked shocked at each other. It's true that heard something like that yesterday but it couldn't be this bad?

"What do you mean, Elyon?" Irma asked concerned.

"There is this guy… My parents didn't want to tell his name. And he is a dangerous sorcerer or warlock or whatever you want to call it. He was believed to have disappeared 8 years ago." Elyon said before being interrupted.

"8 years ago? Around that time my dad died!" Will said, getting pale.

"My mom died also 8 years ago…" Irma said, having an even paler face than Will.

"Why are you guys getting pale?" Cornelia asked confused.

"I-I never knew how my dad died…" Will said, looking at her knees.

"I never knew how my mom died…" Irma said.

"The only thing I know." Will started.

"Is that she was being called away, some emergency." Irma continued.

"And he/she died that night." Irma and Will ended together while looking shocked at each other.

It was quiet after this discovery but everyone got quickly pulled back to Earth when Elyon sobbed again.

"Oh, sorry Elyon! We're here to make you feel better and not to talk about our problems." Will said quickly.

Elyon smiled weakly. "It's okay. I know that you two had a rough time."

"But Elyon, you were explaining things." Taranee said, looking at the princess.

"Yes. Well… that guy appeared suddenly in Meridian. And he started to create an army. It is believed that he wants to kill me and my parents and then claim the throne. So… another dimension decided they should help… This dimension looks over all the other dimensions. I believe it's called Kandrakar. And there, their 'king' is called the Oracle. And he decided to raise a Veil. This ensures the safety of the other worlds by sealing the evil warlock away on my world. But now me nor my parents can't return and is our world in the hands of a tyrant." Elyon said and it looked like she could start any moment with crying.

Cornelia saw this and hugged her friend. "Shush. You can cry." she whispered in Elyon's ear and the blonde princess started crying, again.

The other were looking helpless and their friend. How could they help the poor girl?

"But Elyon, see it this way. You're safe, with your friends and soon we're going to an English school, learning how to use magic! Come on! You've got to cheer up with that idea!" Hay-Lin piped up.

Elyon stopped crying and looked at her bubbly friend. A smile appeared on her face. "Thanks, Hay-Lin."

The girls quickly forgot about the whole event and were back to their old pattern, which consisted of watching movies, having slumber parties, hanging at Hay-Lin's or shopping. But all of them were anxiously waiting for August the 12th.

Now everyone was waiting anxiously in front of Will's apartment, waiting to get in.

"How long is this going to take?" Cornelia muttered annoyed.

Irma rolled her eyes. "Sheesh, Corny. Ever thought about it that they are still unpacking?"

"Unpacking? They've been living here for almost a month now, Irmy!" Cornelia retorted.

As Irma wanted to throw a retort at Cornelia the door opened. A Will with a red head appeared.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, we're unpacking the last bits to make it easier to walk around here." she explained.

Irma stuck her tongue out to Cornelia, who simply ignored that as they went inside. Inside they found a couch, a lot of unopened moving boxes, a television and a table. A big fireplace was standing against a wall in the, packed, living room.

"Unpacking the last bits huh?" Tom Lair said sarcastic. "Looks like you're just starting."

Susan's head popped out of a room. "You're already here? Maybe I should have used magic to unpack the things. Oh well. I found what I looked for!"

"What's that?" Elyon said as she pointed at the brown vase that Susan was holding in her hands.

"This? This is Floo powder. Well everyone in a line. I'll give you some. Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny are waiting for us at the Leaky Cauldron." Susan said as she started to give Will some Floo powder.

The girls were looking confused at the powder in their hands. Taranee's and Cornelia's parents also didn't know what to do.

"Uhmm… Mom, how are we supposed to use this?" Will asked confused.

Susan looked a little confused at her daughter before she realized it.

"Oh yes. That's right. You've never traveled with Floo powder!" she said while slapping her head. "Okay, listen very well. You're going to stand in the middle of the fire place, drop the Floo powder in it and say VERY CLEARLY Leaky Cauldron. It will transport you there. Tom, do you want to show it? Then you girls follow and we'll end the line."

Tom Lair nodded. He walked towards the fire place and stepped in it. He then dropped the powder and said "Leaky Cauldron!" before he got swallowed by a green fire and disappeared.

"Dad! Where did he go!" Irma yelled in anger.

"Irma, relax. He went to the Leaky Cauldron." Joan said, trying to reassure the brunette.

It seemed to work but Irma was still weary of the powder in her hand. The other girls also weren't completely sure to use the powder. Except for Hay-Lin.

"Cool! My turn!" she chirped and she practically ran towards the fireplace. "See you guys in a whim! Leaky Cauldron!" and the bubbly Asian disappeared in the green fire.

The girls looked confused at the fireplace but then decided that it should be safe. Will was the last of the girls to step in the fireplace. "Leaky Cauldron!" and whoosh her living room disappeared. She was spinning around at a sickening speed. She got glimpses from other fireplaces when she felt that she was slowing down. Suddenly she shot out of a fireplace, on top of the other girls.

"Oof! Will, would you be so kind to get off of our back?" and annoyed Cornelia groaned from beneath.

Will quickly got of the stack of girls while mumbling "Sorry". The other girls slowly stood up and while they were patting off the ash that was on their clothing, their parents arrived.

"So girls. What do you think of London?" Yan-Lin said.

"We're in London? That's so cool! Can we go back the same way as we came? It was so much fun!" Hay-Lin said at an impressive speed.

"Please not. I'm nauseous as it is. I really don't need another trip through the fireplace of doom." Taranee groaned.

"I see that we're a little early. Different time areas are annoying." Susan sighed. "Well then I guess we take us something to drink while we wait for the others." she said as she walked to the bar. The others went to a table and were sitting there when Susan popped up.

"Butterbeer for the kids and some coffee for us." she said as an old man came up with a wand. He waved with his wand and cups of coffee and glasses with butterbeer came flying towards the table.

"Wow." the girls said in awe. The man just chuckled as he walked back to the bar.

The girls were enjoying their butterbeer as they waited for the friends of their parents. Their parents were just talking about everyday stuff and they explained more about the magic world. An hour later the door of the Leaky Cauldron opened and a peculiar group entered the small pub. The first one to enter was a rather large man. Well he looked more like a giant in the girls' eyes. But he also looked _wild_, long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face but with two black eyes looking around, he hand hands the size of dustbin lids and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. He was dressed in a gigantic brown coat. He was followed by a family of 4 of which the girls could recognize Ron and Hermione so the two others had to be their children. A family of 5 ended the queue. A man, a woman, two boys and a girl.

"Oy, Hagrid! The same as usual?" the barman said as he greeted the giant.

"Sorry Tom. I'm on Hogwarts business today. Same as the Potters and Weasleys." The giant said back. This got the barman hang his head. "Oy Tom, hav' ya seen a lot who looked like muggles? We're lookin' fer them."

The barman looks up and then pointed to the spot the girls and their families were sitting.

"Yes, they arrived an hour ago. Guess a couple are muggles or muggle born."

"Thanks Tom." The giant said as he walked towards the table. The two families following close behind.

The chattering resided when the giant came stalking towards them. The girls were making themselves a small as possible together with the Cooks and the Hales. Susan, Yan-Lin and Tom were the ones who got of their seat to greet the giant.

"Hagrid! So nice to see you again!" Yan-Lin said with a smile towards the giant.

"Hiya Yan-Lin. Long time no see. I've heard your gran'daughter is magical. Is she the same as you? 'Cause then Hogwarts is goin' to hav' a lot o' trouble." Hagrid said jokingly, making the old woman glare at him.

"Well I didn't hide a spider of 5 feet under my bed." she retorted, making Hagrid laugh at the comment but scaring the girls.

The conversation ended quickly when an annoyed voice came from behind Hagrid.

"Mom. Can we see those new girls or do you want me to grow a beard?" an annoyed boy's voice said.

"James. That isn't nice. Just wait." a woman's voice scolded/

This made the girls look around, wondering from who this voice was.

"Ah. I see yeh have yer children her'. Tha's great! Let's get over the introductions so we can go fer yer stuff." Hagrid said as he walked to Will.

"Me name's Rubeus Hagrid. Jus' call me Hagrid, everyone does." Hagrid said as he extended his hand to shake Will's whole arm.

"Nice to meet you…uhh Hagrid. I-I'm Will Vandom." Will said shakily.

"Argh, another Vandom? I take that back Yannie. I think tha' Susan's offspring is more dangerous than yer gran'daughter." Hagrid said making Yan-Lin, Will and Susan go red as the others laughed about their predicament and the use of Yan-Lin's nickname.

After the laughing resided the others introduced themselves as well. Hagrid got his first impressions and already knew that Hay-Lin and Irma would cause the biggest problem.

"An' here I thought tha' James was troublesome enough." Hagrid said, making the girls wonder who James was.

"O' course. I've forgotten. Girls, parents let me introduce yeh to the Potter family and the Weasley family." Hagrid said, moving out of the way to show the others standing behind them.

The girls recognized Ron and Hermione so they walked towards them. There were two kids with them. A girl with the same bushy hair as her mother but with the same red hair color as his father. She was wearing normal muggle clothing and a boy, who was clearly younger than his sister, with the same red hair as his father. He, too, was wearing muggle clothing.

"Hey girls. These are our children Rose and Hugo." Hermione said with a smile.

Rose walked to the group and extended her hand for the others to shake. "My name is Rose Weasley." she said in the same bossy tone as her mother. "And you are?"

The girls were taken a little aback but quickly recovered. "Yes, well I'm Will Vandom and these are Taranee Cook, Irma Lair, Hay-Lin, Cornelia Hale and Elyon Brown." Will answered as she shook hands.

Rose her eyes widened. "So you're the princess?" she asked, looking at Elyon.

This made the girls look in confusion but this made Weira and Tarquin look a little angry at Ron and Hermione. It also made the younger boy as well as the other kids who were with the two other grown-ups.

"Yeah, what? They have the right to know. And relax they won't say a thing or they will be in lots of trouble." Hermione said a matter of factly.

Weira and Tarquin saw that there was no point in arguing since the damage was already done and they continued with saying hello to the other family.

The little boy who was with Rose walked up to them. "I'm Hugo. Nice to meet you." he said with a cute smile.

"You're cute. You know that?" Hay-Lin piped up, making the girls giggle at her reaction while it made Hugo blush.

To make an end to Hugo predicament the other family walked up to the girls. The Weasleys went to make acquaintance with the parents of the girls.

The other family consisted of a man with jet black messy hair and green eyes, a woman with the same shade of red hair as Ron and brown eyes, two boys, one with jet black hair and the same eye color as his father and one with brown hair and brown eyes and a girl, clearly the youngest, who looked like a miniature version of her mother.

"Well. I see that you're the ones going to Hogwarts this year." the man said. "I'm Harry Potter." The man seemed to expect a reaction of some sort so the girls introduced themselves.

'It seems that Tom, Joan, Susan, Chen and Yan-Lin said nothing about me.' Harry mused to himself.

"I'm Ginny Potter. And these are our children." the woman said as she pushed her children to meet the girls.

"You must be Ron's sister! We've heard something about you!" Hay-Lin piped up while her friends were slapping their heads and Irma slapped Hay-Lin's.

"Seriously Hey-Hey! How many of these comments are you going to make today?" Irma said while glaring at her friend.

Harry and Ginny were looking a little confused but also amused at the scene while their children came walking towards the girls.

One of the boys came strutting towards the girls. He looked rather confident and that wasn't something the girls liked. "My name is James Potter." he said with a confident voice while giving Cornelia a wink.

This angered the blonde a little but she kept her cool. "So you were the whiny voice we heard? I thought it belonged to a kid of five years old." Cornelia said coldly while glaring at James.

This made the other girls laugh and surprisingly also Harry, Ginny and the two other kids.

"You deserved that one James." Ginny said.

James just glared at Cornelia and then turned around to go back to his parents. The other boy went to the girls. He was more shy than his older brother.

"I'm Albus. This is also going to be my first year at Hogwarts. I hope you're going to the same house as me!" he said with a smile.

"House? Are we getting a house?" Irma asked confused. "Okay, mom, dad, I'm leaving home!" she then said jokingly.

Albus looked confused at the girls, especially Irma. "You know that you're getting sorted into houses right?" he asked.

The girls looked confused at him as they shook their heads. Albus wanted to explain but his father stopped him.

"We'll explain during lunch, if that's okay with you?" Harry said.

Irma wasn't looking like she wanted to agree with that but Will quickly slapped her hand over Irma's mouth. "Of course sir." Will said with a smile.

Harry nodded while Albus was looking confused at the girls antics.

Hay-Lin walked up to the girl that was standing next to Ginny. Ginny gently pushed her daughter towards Hay-Lin.

"Hiya, I'm Hay-Lin. What's your name?" Hay-Lin said with a big smile.

The girl smiled back and then said: "My name is Lily. Nice to meet you."

Hay-Lin pulled Lily to the group. "Guys, we're forgetting someone! May I introduce you to Lily."

Lily was a little shocked at the sudden action of Hay-Lin but she over it quickly. She greeted the other girls and was happy to finally meet some other girls. Now she wasn't out matched by the boys! She also found a liking in Hay-Lin, seeing her as a big sister. Which she thought was weird since she had only met the girl a few seconds ago.

"Well, now tha' the introductions are finished. Let's go to Diagon Alley." Hagrid said as he took the gang to a door in the back of the pub. They entered a small space and it became rather crowded.

"Uhm, Hagrid. No offense but I think you're deluded. This is a place to store thrash!" Cornelia said annoyed.

Hagrid just chuckled as he took out his pink umbrella.

"Are you expecting rain?" Irma asked confused.

Hagrid, again, chuckled as he ticked a couple of bricks on the wall. They immediately heard a rumbling sound and in front of their eyes the wall started to form an archway that was big enough to let even Hagrid through.

"Wow." the girls said in awe. A couple of the parents were having the same reactions as the girls. James on the other hand was yawning loudly, as if he had seen it millions of times.

"Of course you think it's cool. You've never seen some real magic." James sneered at the girls.

This earned him a tick on head from his father. The girls were glaring at him.

"Sorry, mister know it all. But not everyone has the honor to be brought up like a witch." Will spat at the guy.

James just glared back at the redhead. The parents were looking at each other but shrugged it off. They all started walking through Diagon Alley and the girls were wishing they had more than two eyes to use, because there was so much to see! They saw the apothecary, where they could buy their Potions ingredients, they saw a store selling dozens of owls, a store selling robes, wands, books and more! Suddenly a realization hit the girls.

"Uhm… How are we going to pay for this? I mean our parents have only American dollars on them. And I don't think you can buy things here with muggle money." Taranee said.

"That's why we are first heading to Gringotts. The wizard bank. There you can exchange muggle money for wizard money and we can get some money ourselves." Hermione said while pointing at a big snowy-white building which towered over the other shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold was –

"Eew. What's that?" Cornelia said while pointing at the creature next to the doors.

"That's a goblin. Never mess with goblins. Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe – 'cept maybe Hogwarts." Hagrid said.

Everyone went silent as they walked up to the doors. The girls noticed that the goblin was about a head shorter than them. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now the group was facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there_

This frightened the girls a little. What could be there beneath that would be dangerous? They walked through the second pair of doors and they came in a room full made of marble. Left and right were goblins working, either weighing rubies with the size of their heads or writing things down. They walked to a free goblin and Harry took the word.

"Hello, we're here to take some money out of vault 687, vault 859, vault 961, vault 428 and vault 325. Oh yes and these people want to exchange their muggle money." Harry said.

The goblin looked to Harry and said: "Do you have the keys sir?"

Harry nodded and took one key out of his pocket and laid it on the table, Ron quickly followed as well as Susan and Yan-Lin laid down two keys. This made the girls confused.

Susan and Yan-Lin noticed these looks. "What? If you're a witch you need a vault. Simple."

The goblin checked the keys and then nodded. "Very well. I will have someone take you down to the vaults. Knarlak!"

Another goblin came and guided Harry, Ron, Albus, James, Susan, Yan-Lin and a confused Will and Hay-Lin towards some other doors.

"Irma, you need to come too!" Yan-Lin said behind her back.

Irma looked confused at her father who nodded. "Go, I get nauseous from those things." he said. This got a confused look from his daughter but Irma shrugged it off and followed the others.

They went through another door and the girls were expecting to see more marble but, to their surprise, they walked through a cave. They walked to some rails and Knarlak whistled. Two small cars came hurtling up the tracks towards them. They got in the cars and took off with great speed.

"Woooohoooo!" Irma and Hay-Lin squealed. Will and Rose weren't sure if they liked the ride or not and Albus quickly joined in with the cheering of Irma and Hay-Lin.

The parents were laughing as they saw this. Finally the cart slowed down and stopped in front of a door. The number above the door said 687. The goblin walked towards the door.

"Key." he said.

Harry handed him the key. The goblin put the key in the keyhole and turned it around. They could hear a lock opening and Knarlak stepped aside. The door opened and they could all see little mountains of gold, silver and bronze.

"Wow." Will, Irma and Hay-Lin said as Harry walked to the vault to take some money.

"Those golden coins are Galleons." Susan explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine bronze Knuts to a Sickle, you'll get used to it."

The girls just nodded as they stepped into the carts. After visiting the other vaults they came back in the marble hall. The others were waiting for them and the girls immediately started discussing about the weird coins. They walked outside when Hermione took the word.

"Okay. Now since we are with such a big group it would be smart if we split up. Susan, you take the girls to Olivander's and we'll meet in the Leaky cauldron once we're finished."

Susan nodded but a couple of children were complaining.

"Come on mom. We only just met them. Can't I go with them?" Rose asked her mother.

"Yes, can I go with them to mom?" Lily asked, giving her mother the infamous puppy-eyes.

Unfortunately for the two girls, their mothers wanted them to go with them.

"You know what? We have to discuss something with your parents. So when we meet at the Leaky Cauldron then you can stroll around on Diagon Alley. How about that?" Weira said to the kids.

This got the kids cheering and Hermione frown.

"But I really…" she started.

"Let them go. It's safe so why not?" Ron said to her.

Hermione saw that it was a lost cause so she just nodded. Everyone went their own way. The Potters, Weasleys and Hagrid went for robes while the others headed to Olivander's.

"So what's Olivander's?" Irma asked curiously.

"It's the best wand shop in whole Great-Britain." Susan answered.

"We are going for wands? That's spacious!" Hay-Lin said as she practically jumped a couple of feet in the air.

"Susan, I know you want to see how Will gets her first wand but I really think it would be for the best that you went for books. I'll stay with the kids." Yan-Lin said.

"I don't know." Susan said.

"Just go. Believe me it's no use to fight with my step-mother. You'll never win." Chen said, getting a glare from his mother.

"*sigh* Guess I don't have a choice. Okay, you go with them and then to Madame Malkin's" Susan said as she and the other parents walked away.

"Okay, girls let's go and get those wands!" Yan-Lin said with a smile.

The girls walked to a shop at the end of the street. It had peeling gold letters over the door of the shop read: Olivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.. The shop's display consisted of a solitary wand laying on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. The group entered the shop. The shop was tiny, empty except for a single, spindly chair in the corner. Thousands of narrow boxes containing wands were piled right up to the ceiling of the tiny shop, and the whole place had a thin layer of dust about it.

"So this is where they store all of the world's dust!" Irma exclaimed as they looked around.

The others ignored Irma's comment and looked around.

"Is anybody here?" Cornelia yelled through the shop.

They heard the sound of a moving ladder. They saw a man coming from a little alley in the shop.

"Good afternoon." the man said. He had bushy white hair and wide pale eyes.

"Uhmm. Hi." Irma said awkwardly.

"Ah, new students I presume?" the man said while looking at their faces. "Ah. Yan-Lin. Long time no see. Poplar and phoenix feather, 12 inches. Am I correct?"

Yan-Lin smiled as she said: "Correct as always Mr. Olivander. But today I'm here for my granddaughter's wand and those of her friends."

"Ah yes, of course. I already thought that she was your granddaughter. You look alike." Mr. Olivander said as he walked to Hay-Lin.

"Uhm, thanks?" Hay-Lin said.

"And you. You must be the child of Tony and Susan Vandom, am I correct?" Mr. Olivander said as he shifted his gaze to Will.

Will's shoulders shot up to her ears as she stuttered. "Y-Yes, sir."

"Yes. I remember the day those two came for their wands. Never had such a mess before. It took your father at least ninety wands to find his. Oak and dragon heartstring. 9,5 inches. Good for Charms. Not that he complained. Your mother on the other hand found her wand after twelve tries. After that I had to close the shop to renovate it. Maple and unicorn hair. 12 inches. Good for Transfiguration." Mr. Olivander said as he stared at Will.

Will wished that the guy would blink. Then Mr. Olivander shifted his gaze to Irma.

"And you must be the daughter of Lisa. Yes, you bear a resemblance to her." he said as he looked at Irma.

"You know my mother?" Irma said confused.

"Oh yes. She came here regularly since she had a habit to break her wand. The last one I sold to her was an oak with dragon heartstring. Rather bendy." Mr. Olivander said.

"Mister Olivander. We're here for the girls." Yan-Lin said, snapping Mr. Olivander out of his memories.

"Yes, of course." Mr. Olivander said. "Miss Lin please step forward. What is you wand arm?"

"Uhm… I'm right handed." Hay-Lin said.

"Good. Please extend it so I can measure it." Mr. Olivander said as he took a silver tape out of his pocket.

"No two wands are the same." Mr. Olivander explained as he went to get some wands. (the tape was measuring on its own.) "Just like there aren't two dragons, unicorns or phoenixes the same."

"Enough." he said when tape was measuring Hay-Lin's nose.

The tape fell on the floor.

"Try this one. Poplar and dragon heartstring. 8 inches." Mr. Olivander said as he gave Hay-Lin a wand.

Hay-Lin took it and was watching at it and then back to Olivander. Olivander saw her looking and said: "Well, give it a wave."

Hay-Lin waved the wand and several wand boxes started to fly around.

"No. No. Definitely not." Mr. Olivander said, not minding the damage as he took the wand away from Hay-Lin..

"What about this one." he said as he gave another wand to Hay-Lin

Hay-Lin waved and instantly a couple of birds flew out of it.

"Bravo! At the second try. Willow and phoenix feather. 14 inches. Good for Charms." Mr. Olivander said as he gave the wand to Hay-Lin. "Next please."

Cornelia stepped forward.

"And what's your name, my dear?" Mr. Olivander said gently as his measuring tape started measuring Cornelia's arm.

"Cornelia Hale, sir."

"Well, miss Hale. Here are a couple of wands. Would you like to try this one?" Mr. Olivander said as he gave Cornelia a wand.

Cornelia took the wand and waved with it. Immediately the shop started to tremble.

"Earthquake!" Taranee yelled as everyone ducked to the floor.

"No. Not this wand." Mr. Olivander said vaguely.

Cornelia tried a couple of times. A vase exploded and more wand boxes were sent to the floor before she finally conjured a bouquet of beautiful flowers.

"Well done. Walnut and dragon heartstring. 12,5 inches. Great for Herbology. I see you like it?" Mr. Olivander said as he gave Cornelia her wand.

"Yes, sir." Cornelia answered.

"Well that's good. But you know actually it is the wand who chooses the witch and not the other way around." Mr. Olivander said with a gentle smile. "Next one please."

As the others were wondering about what Mr. Olivander had said, Irma stepped forwards.

"It's my turn to shine!" she exclaimed.

"Miss Lair? Well I hope I don't see you next year with the news that you broke your last one." Mr. Olivander said, getting giggles from the girls and Yan-Lin.

Irma ignored it as she extended her arm. The tape started measuring and Mr. Olivander gave Irma some wands to try. At her fourth attempt a water jet came out of the wand, spraying the other girls.

"Well, well. Mahogany and unicorn hair. Good for Defense against the Dark Arts. I hope you keep this one whole." Mr. Olivander said as he gave Irma the wand. This also made Irma glare at the man.

"Next." Mr. Olivander said.

Taranee walked to him, a little shakingly. "My name is Taranee Cook, sir." she said shakingly.

"Well miss Cook. You know the routine." Mr. Olivander said as he went to the back of his store.

Taranee stretched out her right arm and got measured when Mr. Olivander returned with some boxes. Taranee wasn't as lucky as Irma or Hay-Lin. She created a couple of fireballs and even incinerated a couple wands. Finally at her twelfth time a slight performance of fireworks came out of the wand.

"Vine and dragon heartstring. 11 inches." Mr. Olivander said with a smile. "Good for Transfiguration. Next one please."

Elyon stepped forward and she had already extended her arm.

"Ah miss Brown. It's an honor to meet you. I know of your heritage since it were your parents who told me. I swear I haven't told a single soul." Mr. Olivander said as he made a small bow.

"Does everyone know about her or what?" Irma whispered annoyed to Cornelia, making her shrug.

"Well I think I've got a wand for you. Wait here." Mr. Olivander said as he walked to the window display and took the wand that was laying there.

"Here, hawthorn and mogriff hair. 14 inches. Good for Charms." Mr. Olivander said as he gave the wand to Elyon, who was in a state of shock.

"M-Mogriff hair? But those are animals from Meridian! How's that possible?" she stuttered.

Mr. Olivander chuckled. "According to you parents, there are also wand makers in Meridian. They use slightly different material than here on Earth but those wand makers can also determine what wand is for who. They have made this wand for you when you were born and your parents came to bring it to me." he explained.

Elyon just took the wand and waved it. Immediately the wand's tip started to shine.

"I see. Well I really need to speak those wand makers. Maybe another time. Now who's the last one?" Mr. Olivander asked as he looked around.

Will stepped slowly forward.

"Ah, miss Vandom. Wait a minute." Mr. Olivander said as he took out his own wand. He conjured a couple of helmets and gave these to everyone while putting one on his head.

"What are these for?" Irma questioned.

"When her mother came I had to renovate my shop. I want to make sure to have the least possible injuries." Mr. Olivander said rather serious.

This made the girls laugh and Will pout. She ignored the comment and extended her arm. The measuring tape started measuring again as Mr. Olivander came back with a couple of boxes.

"Why does he have a measuring tape if he doesn't look at it?" Irma whispered to Taranee while the latter just shrugged.

It was quickly clear that the helmets Mr. Olivander gave them weren't for the show. Will tried wand after wand. The walls crumbled, wind started to blow, fire appeared out of nowhere and was then followed by a flood and she still hadn't found her wand.

After the what felt like twentieth time Will started to get worried. What if there was no wand for her? What if she would just ruin things if she had a wand. What if the wizard police found this place and arrest her for improper magic use?

"Tricky costumer eh?" Mr. Olivander said while looking directly at Will. "Don't worry. Here at Olivander's we have a wand for everyone." he said, taking away all of Will's worries.

After another thirty wands the shop was on the verge of collapsing. The girls were hoping that Will would find her wand soon because else they had to look for a new store.

"I wonder." Mr. Olivander muttered as he walked to the back of his store. He came back with a very dusty box. He opened the box and revealed a dark red wand.

"Miss Vandom, would you like to try this one?" he said while giving it to Will.

Will took the wand a little shakingly. 'Please let this be the one. I don't want to destroy more.' she thought.

When she took the wand she felt a pleasant warm feeling going through her body. It was so pleasant that she started smiling, creeping the other girls with her action. She waved the wand and an electrical discharge came out of it. It made a circle in the air above her before it disappeared.

"Bravo! Brilliant performance!" Mr. Olivander said. "Curious though. Really curious."

"I'm sorry, but what's so curious?" Will asked Mr. Olivander.

"Except for almost blowing up his shop you mean?" Irma joked but Will and Mr. Olivander ignored her.

"Well, Ms. Vandom. I remember every wand I ever made." Mr. Olivander said.

"Wow, then he must have a lot of wonderful memories." Irma remarked but she was again ignored.

"And this wand has a particular story. It happens to be that the day when I made this wand a dragon died. Normally that isn't remarkable but I saw this happen. The dragon fought with another one and ended up dying in a puddle of blood. I wanted to see if I could use it's heartstring so I went to the dead dragon. When I was busy with its heart this wand fell out of my pocket, right into the puddle of blood. Normally a wand would go up in flames for touching such a strong magical substance but this one didn't. It turned shocking red. When I picked it up I thought I would never be able to sell it because it would be too powerful. But you've proven this to be wrong." Mr. Olivander said as he gave the wand to Will.

"Yew and phoenix feather. 11 inches. Great for Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts thanks to the dragon blood essence it possesses. A strong wand." he said as he looked in Will's eyes.

Will just looked at her wand. It didn't seem that special. The girls thanked Mr. Olivander for his help and paid their wands. Mr. Olivander let them out. Yan-Lin followed the girls and was smiling. The girls were all talking about their new wands as they entered to clothing shop. They saw their parents waiting and they immediately filled them in on what happened at Olivander's. The parents were happy that the girls got their wands.

Now only came the less pleasant surprise. When the girls saw their new uniform a couple of complaints came up. Cornelia was moaning that it was way too ugly to be allowed. Irma and Will, being tomboys, started to complain that the uniforms involved wearing a skirt. Something they didn't like. Only Hay-Lin, Taranee and Elyon were quiet. They didn't mind the grey colors or the skirts but were amused with the arguments their friends were making with their parents.

When the robes were bought everyone was heading towards the Leaky Cauldron, until they heard something.

"Mom. Can I get an owl too?" a familiar voice said.

Everyone turned around to see Albus talking to his mother. The others were standing behind the two.

"Well, I don't see why not. Let's go to Eeylops." Ginny said.

"Mom, Can I have a cat?" Rose asked her mother. At this Ron made a face of dislike but Hermione smiled.

"Of course. But first we're going with Albus to Eeylops okay?" Hermione said, getting a nod from Rose.

"You're so lucky. I have to wait for another two years." Hugo grumbled to his sister.

When the girls heard this they turned to their parents, all making the puppy dog pout.

"Mom? Can we have an animal too?" Elyon asked her mother.

Weira sighed and said: "Well, okay. I don't know about the others but you can get one."

The other parents also agreed, which made the girls cheer as they ran after the Potters and Weasleys.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Irma exclaimed, getting the attention of Hermione, Ron and the others.

"Hey! Are you going for an animal too?" Hermione said with a smile.

"Yes. So where are we going?" Cornelia asked.

"First to Eeylops for an owl and then to the Magical Menagerie for a cat." Ron said.

"An owl! Cool." Irma said with a smile.

The children started chatting as the other grown-ups caught up. Together they walked to Eeylops. The girls were amazed by all the owls that were in the shop.

Will followed the girls close as they bought an owl. Both Taranee and Hay-Lin bought an owl. Cornelia wasn't really liking the animals and Irma wanted a cat. Will didn't really know what to choose. Albus had bought a snow owl, Hay-Lin an Elf owl and Taranee an Indian Eagle-owl. The only problem was how to name them.

"I don't know… How should I call the guy?" Albus said as he looked at his owl.

The bird looked back but suddenly turned his head to Will. It screeched something to her what made her laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" James asked confused.

"He asked me who this doofus was and if I could tell him that he already has a name." Will said with a smile.

This made everyone look at Will as if she was nuts. Will didn't notice this and looked at the owl of Albus. She then screeched something which made the owl screech back.

"You…can understand them?" Hermione asked confused.

"Not only owls. Will always talked to animals when she was young. It was terrible to watch Animal Planet with her next to you. I first thought she was crazy but then when she asked some mice to find my necklace I had to believe it. It's rather handy, I have to admit that. But I thought I had made it clear not to do this around strangers." Susan said while saying the last part a little strictly towards Will.

Will shrugged and said: "Well, they are my friends. They have a right to know."

The others were amazed by this sudden revelation when Taranee remembered something.

"You said something to the owl. What did you say?" she asked interested.

Will shrugged. "Just his name."

"And that is?" Albus asked.

"I tell you if you promise not to laugh." Will said. When the others had sworn not to laugh Will said the name.

"Oswald? That's an… interesting name." Cornelia said while looking at the owl. Oswald hooted back before putting his head underneath his wing.

"Will? Could you ask my owl's name too?" Taranee asked shyly.

"Yeah, and mine too?" Hay-Lin chimed in.

Will shrugged and asked the owls their names.

Taranee's owl was called Coruja, which indicated that the owl was female.

Hay-Lin's owl was called Aleta, which also indicated that the owl was female.

"Well, nice to meet you Aleta." Hay-Lin said happily to her owl. Aleta hooted back in a happy sort of way.

"She says: Likewise." Will informed Hay-Lin.

At the Magical Menagerie Cornelia, Rose and Irma bought themselves a cat. Irma had a brown cat with white paws and was called Shaggie according to Will. Cornelia's cat was totally black, a real witchy cat as her mother said, and was called Napoleon. Rose her cat was a red one with long hair, according to Will it was called Coco. Elyon had chosen, surprisingly enough, for a black rat with white around his eyes. He was called Coaldust.

Will wanted to buy a toad, since it was one of her favorite animals but that was before she saw a rat. The rat in question was bigger than the others and had a furry tail. But it was, according to the shop owner still a rat. It had a grey fur. The owner told them that no-one bought it because it was very weary towards humans. Will approached the critter and it immediately started to hiss at her. Will spoke to it in its own language but quiet enough so that the owner couldn't hear her. The critter stopped with hissing and looked at Will. Will reached out her hand and slowly petted it. Will bought it which surprised the owner.

"So Will? How is your rat called?" Irma said as she pointed at the critter in the cage that Will was holding. The critter immediately started to hiss.

"Irma, don't call him a rat. He is a dormouse." Will scolded.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. What's the name of you dormouse?" Irma said apologetically.

"Huggles." Will said promptly while releasing Huggles from his cage.

The dormouse immediately ran to Will's arm and laid itself on her shoulder.

"Cute name." Taranee commented.

"Now kids. We are going back to the Leaky Cauldron, here some money. And remember stay on Diagon Alley. Don't go to Knockturn Alley. Understood James?" Ginny said.

"Knockturn Alley? That sounds like nocturne!" Hay-Lin suddenly exclaimed. "And have you noticed that Diagon Alley sounds like diagonall…" she continued until her grandmother slapped her hand over Hay-Lin's mouth.

"There are some things you only think." Yan-Lin said to her granddaughter while the others were laughing.

"I don't get it? What does she mean?" Lily asked to the adults.

"You're a little too young for that Lily." Harry said, getting a pout from his daughter.

"Oh dad. Please explain." Lily moaned.

"No, you'll find out later." Harry said to his daughter.

Suddenly Hay-Lin spoke up again. "Hey! You guys listen! I've figured out our acronym!" she said to Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Will.

"Why do want to do that?" Irma asked annoyed.

"Just listen. We are W.I.T.C.H.!" Hay-Lin said hyperactively.

"W.I.T.C.H.? That's sounds cool!" Elyon said while smiling at her friends.

"Yeah, it's even cooler because we're real witches!" Irma said while high-fiving Hay-Lin.

The parents said goodbye to their children while still laughing about the acronym. The kids decided that they should go to see the uncle of Albus, Lily, Hugo, Rose and James. They entered the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and were amazed by the variety of joking material. The girls quickly lost Albus and his family but they weren't too worried. Irma bought a skiving snackbox and some canary creams. Hay-Lin bought some Peruvian instant darkness powder and Will bought some extendable ears. Cornelia, Taranee and Elyon didn't buy anything since they didn't think that it would be necessary. The girls stayed a little longer in the shop until a worried Cornelia came to them.

"Girls! Elyon was taken by some guys!" she said a little fearful.

"What do you mean Cornelia?" Will said, trying to get the blonde to calm down.

"Well, we were looking at some love potions…" Cornelia said before being interrupted.

"Love potions? Already being desperate?" Irma said teasingly. This earned her a glare from Cornelia.

"No, we were just interested! But anyway, we were looking at some love potions when suddenly two boys came and grabbed her! They pushed me out of the way and then walked towards Knockturn Alley!" Cornelia said all panicking.

"Okay, relax Cornelia. We'll go and save her." Will said while signaling the rest of the girls to follow her.

Cornelia led the way to where she saw Elyon been taken. The girls were almost around a corner when Will signaled them to stop. They heard voices around the corner.

"So, princess. Are you here to buy your stuff?" a boy's voice asked sneeringly.

"Yeah, so what?" Elyon spat back.

"We like aliens as much as Mudbloods. In other words not." the boy's voice said again.

"Well, to bad for you. Now let me go." Elyon spat at him.

"No. We are going to teach you a lesson for coming here." the boy said.

When the girls heard this they came into action. They jumped around the corner.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Will grumbled at the boy. Huggles, who had been sitting on Will's shoulder ever since he got out of his cage, started to hiss at the three boys.

The others nodded but were a little taken aback by the scene. They were expecting only one boy and Elyon. They weren't counting on the two boys, who looked like gorillas, who were holding Elyon.

"So, and who might you be? The cheerleaders and their mascot?" the boy sneered. He had blond hair, grey eyes and a pale, pointed face.

"We are your worst nightmare." Irma grumbled as she glared at the boy.

"Nice. My worst nightmare are a couple of girls and a rat. (Huggles started hissing louder) Well, guys let the princess go. Go and have some fun with those five over there first." the boy said, not surprised at all.

The boys let go of Elyon and walked slowly towards the girls. They were now a little scared but they refused to show it.

"Irma, Cornelia give us a tackle!" Will ordered. "Hay-Lin you go to Elyon and see if she's alright. Taranee, you and I are going to make sure that these guys can audition for a role in the girl's choir at the church."

The girls didn't notice Will's sudden take-charge ability but they couldn't care less. They went into action after they nodded that they understood it. Irma and Cornelia tackled the two boys with all their might, making the two boys fell down with Irma and Cornelia on top of them. As Irma and Cornelia held the two boys down Will and Taranee ran up to them and kicked them in the most uncomfortable place where a guy can be kicked. Huggles jumped off Will's shoulder and bit on boy in his leg. During the little skirmish Hay-Lin ran towards Elyon, checking if she was alright and throwing scary glares at the leader of the boys. After the other four were done with the two boys they slowly advanced to the boy.

"It was a mistake to try and bully her." Cornelia growled at the boy.

The boy was now slowly retreating, looking a little fearful at the girls.

"I wouldn't try to touch me." He said a little afraid. "When my father hears of this…"

"Then he'll have to hear it from you when you wake up in a hospital bed!" Irma said to him.

The two other boys slowly got up and were looking from their leader to the girls, not knowing what to do. The boy saw this and growled: "Let's go. These stupid girls are being stupid." And he and his goons walked away.

"Yeah. You better run!" Irma called after him.

"Yeah! Remember, if you want to bully Elyon you have to deal with us!" Hay-Lin said.

"Yeah. Cause we are W.I.T.C.H. and we are her guardians!" Will yelled to the boys while Huggles jumped back on her shoulder.

This made the girls look at Will.

"That sounds good. W.I.T.C.H. the guardians of the princess!" Taranee said with a smile.

"Thanks. It kinda came up to me all of the sudden." Will said with a blush.

"Hey Elyon. Why did those guys bring you here?" Irma asked.

"Don't know. I was looking at some love potions when suddenly those two came and took me away." Elyon said.

"Well, I think it's for the best if we tell your parents about this." Taranee said, a matter-of-factly.

The girls agreed and were walking towards the Leaky Cauldron. They were thinking about getting Albus and Rose but decided it would be for the best if they didn't know about it, just yet. As they walked inside the Leaky Cauldron they heard their parents being in a serious conversation. They decided to listen a little.

"So, you're sure that they've been chosen?" Hermione asked.

"Yes…" Yan-Lin sighed.

"And?" Ron asked.

"It's them." Yan-Lin said, again sighing.

"What?" Susan exclaimed.

"They are way too young!" Joan said angry.

"We can't allow that!" Theresa exclaimed.

"No. We can't go against Kandrakar's wishes." Yan-Lin said sternly.

"But, mom. It has to be a mistake. It can't be them. It just can't be." Joan asked pleadingly.

"No, I'm afraid not. The Heart has chosen. I'll tell them before school starts." Yan-Lin said in a firm tone, ending the argument.

"I just hope they can take it." Weira muttered.

The girls looked at each other. Should they go and ask or should they just forget about the argument? Irma and Hay-Lin wanted to go asking while Taranee and Cornelia didn't want to know about it. Elyon and Will were indecisive. They decided that they should just drop the item for what it is and tell their parents about Elyon's attack.

They walked up to their parents and the parents stopped immediately with talking. The girls ignored it and started telling their parents about what had happened on Diagon Alley. Their parents had mixed reactions about this. They were shocked that someone else knew about Elyon and that they tried to hurt her for that. They were also surprised that their children didn't come to them but were also proud of them for saving Elyon. The girls noticed that Yan-Lin was nodding approvingly but didn't mind it.

A little later Albus, James, Rose, Hugo and Lily came in. They were a little concerned about the girls and were glad that they were alright. The families ate together at the Leaky Cauldron. The girls got explained that there are four houses at Hogwarts; Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. According to the parents of Rose and Albus, Gryffindor was for the brave, Slytherin for those with cunning and ambition, Hufflepuff for those who value friendship, patience and hard working and Ravenclaw was for those who are intelligent and clever.

"I know to what house you're going Taranee." Irma said as she nudged her friend. Taranee just stuck her tongue out.

"Better Ravenclaw then Slytherin." Albus muttered.

"Why?" Will asked confused. "Slytherin didn't sound that bad."

"There was no wizard that went bad who didn't go to Slytherin." Albus said darkly.

"Uhmm… Mrs. Hermione?" Taranee asked, she hadn't followed the conversation between Will and Albus.

"Yes Taranee?" Hermione said gently.

"Why is the motto of the school: Never tickle a sleeping dragon?" Taranee asked curiously.

This took Hermione by surprise as the other kids were now giggling.

"How did you know?" Hermione asked.

"Well, my mom has bought me a book. Hogwarts, A History. And when I quickly scanned over it I read the Latin version. And I know a little Latin." Taranee said, a little blushing.

"Well… Actually I don't know…" Hermione said a little surprised.

"Well, that's a first!" Ron said with a smile.

Hermione just huffed a little annoyed when the other adults were laughing.

After they finished their dinner it was time for goodbyes.

"Goodbye you guys!" Rose said, hugging Hay-Lin in the process.

"Ya! See you guys at platform 9¾!" Hay-Lin said happily.

"An' don' forget. Come and see me whenever yeh like!" Hagrid said while shaking hands with Tom.

"We will." Cornelia said with a smile.

They used Floo powder again to return to the Vandom's loft. Susan let them out and the girls said their goodbyes to each other.

"We're going to help you tomorrow!" Irma said as she hugged Will.

"Help with what?" Will asked confused.

"Unpacking of course!" Hay-Lin piped up.

"N-No, you guys. You don't have to." Will said quickly.

"We know we don't have to but we want to." Cornelia said with a smile.

Will looked grateful at them when Elyon spoke up.

"Uhmm… Will, can I speak you alone for a moment?" she asked.

Will nodded and took Elyon to her room. Elyon saw a lot of stuffed frogs hanging out some boxes and some clothes laying around.

"Thanks for saving me back there." Elyon said grateful.

"I-I wasn't the one who saved you. We all did." Will said quickly.

"Yes, but I heard you making the plan. I mean I know that I don't know you for long but I have to admit, it feels like I've known you forever." Elyon said looking at Will. "So again, thanks."

Will looked a little awkward. "Sure… No problem." she muttered.

Elyon suddenly hugged Will. This action surprised Will and was a little surprised. She became even more surprised as Elyon started to cry.

"Elyon… it's okay." Will said awkwardly, petting Elyon's hair.

"Will. *sob* I was so scared. *sob* " Elyon sobbed into Will's shoulder.

"It's okay. Everything's alright." Will said reassuringly.

Elyon seemed to get a grip on herself as she let go of Will and dried her eyes.

"Will, you have to promise me something." Elyon said a little shaky.

"Sure, what?" Will said.

"Promise that you'll always try to protect me. I don't know why but it feels safe when you and the others are around. It isn't the same when you're not with them." Elyon said, looking with in the eyes.

Will smiled back. "Sure Elyon. I'll be there for you."

Elyon smiled back and together they walked back to the rest. When the others finally left, Will went to bed. Her mother and dormouse followed her. Huggles put himself on the end of the bed and Susan came to say goodnight to her daughter.

"And, how was your day?" Susan asked her daughter.

Will smiled as she answered.

"Magical."

_**That was chapter 3. Hope you liked it! You know, I really admire J.K. Rowling for making Hagrid speak like that. It's really difficult to write!**_

_**Please review and tell me in what house which girl should go to!**_


	5. Let school begin!

_**Well, this is a new chapter. This chapter will introduce a couple of new characters, most of them are OC and one person came straight out of the comics and cartoon but I gave him a slight attitude make-over. XD Hope you're going to like it!**_

**Let school begin!**

The girls were all enjoying the rest of their vacation. After they helped Will with unpacking they fell back in their old routine, but for some reason it didn't feel the same. Now that the girls knew that they were magical and that they would go to a new school they just couldn't wait for the first of September. Even Irma said that she couldn't wait for school to start. They had also been in contact with Albus and Rose. Even though they had their owls fly halfway across the world.

Now the girls and their parents were waiting outside the Silver Dragon. Hermione had told them that the Ministry would send some cars to pick them up at the last day of August. So they could get over their jetlag.

"I still can't believe it. My little girl, going to a school in Great-Britain." Chen said with tears in his eyes.

"Dad…" Hay-Lin said embarrassed.

"Oh, get a grip on yourself! You're a man! Start acting like one!" Yan-Lin said to her son-in-law.

"Hay-Lin!" Chen cried as he grabbed his daughter and started squeezing… I mean hugging her.

Hay-Lin was slowly turning purple when Joan finally got her out of her father's grip.

"I agree with my mother, Chen. Now you're just overreacting." Joan said sternly.

Meanwhile, Hay-Lin was catching her breath. They heard a claxon and looked at the source of the noise. Two normal cars came driving towards them with the sign of the Ministry of Magic on their license.

"Uhm, how are we going to fit in their? I mean, we are with 18 people. And everyone has trunks and an animal." Irma stated.

The other girls were also terribly confused but Susan smiled.

"You still have to get accustomed with magic." she said.

Two men got out of the cars. They ticked their cap as a sign of hospitality and then started to hoist the trunks into the trunk of the car. When the trunk opened the girls saw an immense space in which you could easily hide an elephant or two. This made the girls gasp in wonder as the chauffeurs smiled. They then opened the door so the girls could sit. The backseat was outstretched which made it possible for three families to sit there. When everyone was seated the chauffeurs started the car.

Within no time they were riding in New York while they didn't notice the traffic.

"Another three minutes and you can see the ocean." the chauffeur said.

"But that's impossible." Taranee exclaimed. "We are still riding through New York."

But Taranee's jaw dropped when she could see the ocean. The girls couldn't believe that in just a matter of minutes they reached the ocean. They were even more amazed when the cars took off into the air. The flight, however, took longer than the ride. The girls fell asleep when they were flying and they woke up when the cars came to a stop. They looked around and saw that they were at the Leaky Cauldron.

"What are we doing here?" Irma asked sleepily.

"Well, because of our time differences we came a little early. So we stopped here to drink something and wait." Anna, Irma's stepmother, said.

The girls agreed and went slowly into the Leaky Cauldron. They got some hot chocolate as they kept yawning. After an hour of waiting they finally took off to King's Cross.

As they arrived the chauffeurs took the trunks out of the trunk _**(no pun intended)**_ and put them on trolleys. They tapped their caps and drove away. The large group went to the platforms. A sudden realization hit the girls.

"Uhm… The ticket says platform 9¾ but there is no such thing, is it?" Taranee asked.

This got a small laugh from Yan-Lin and Susan.

"Oh but there is certainly such a thing." Yan-Lin said with a smile.

"You just have to walk towards the wall between platform 9 and 10." Susan said.

This made the girls and their parents look at Susan as if she was crazy.

"Walk… through a wall?" Irma said confused.

"Yes." Yan-Lin said. "You can run if you think it's scary."

The girls looked at each other and then back at Susan and Yan-Lin. Were they playing tricks with them?

"See you on the other side." Susan said as she and Yan-Lin walked towards the wall.

The girls gasped in amazement when the two of them walked through the wall and disappeared.

"Mom!" Will exclaimed.

She quickly took her trolley and ran after her mother. The other girls tried to stop her but, when Will was out of their reach, they too took their trolleys and ran after her. The parents were just looking at each other. They were quite surprised by the whole thing but they just shrugged it off and followed their children through the wall.

Once the parents came through the wall they saw their children looking quite surprised. Susan was standing next to them and she was smiling. The girls were looking in amazement at the big scarlet steam engine that was standing next to the platform and all the people who were standing there. A sign above read: _Hogwarts Express, 11o'clock._ The people who were walking around were either wearing muggle clothes or wizard robes. They could even hear some phrases from conversations with subjects as brooms, under aged wizardry and the outrageous amount of Galleons the Ministry was asking for their taxes.

"Wow… Did you see that?" Hay-Lin said hyperactively. "We went through a wall! We were like real ghosts! I wonder if ghosts exist. Do you think ghosts exist? And if they do, do you think that they will be at Hogwarts? And do you see that train? I thought those things were outdated! I wonder if it runs on magic. Do you think muggles have come here? And do you think we should wear our robes? I think we should. I really can't wait to wear them! They are sooo funny! And do you think we have to wear our hats always? Or just during special occasions? And what about…"

Joan-Lin decided to put a stop to her daughter's rambling and put her hand over Hay-Lin's mouth. Hay-Lin, however, continued talking but was muffled because of her mother's hand.

"Hay-Lin, honey. I think we should put your trunks in the train and find yourself a compartment." Joan-Lin said.

Everyone nodded at this, glad to make Hay-Lin stop babbling. They went to the train and put their trunks away safely. They found a big enough compartment and took their seats. Their parents were waiting outside. They knew that their children were changing from attire. Once the girls wore their robes they came outside to say goodbye to their parents.

"Now Will, be a good girl, study hard and I don't want to hear that you've being causing trouble." Susan said to her daughter. The last part she said sternly but only because, ever since Will figured out that she could do 'things' she had been using it to play pranks on her teachers.

"Mom, I never cause trouble." Will said with a fake innocent face.

"Of course you don't. Now go and take your seat. Send an owl every now and then and don't forget to sign me in if you stay at Hogwarts or not." Susan said as she kissed and hugged her little girl.

"Bye mom." Will said as she kissed her mother and went to the compartment.

"And remember, do not use your ability to talk to animals while there. There aren't many witches or wizards who are capable of that." Susan said.

Will, who was just passing Irma, rolled her eyes and sighed. She was hoping her mother would forget about that little detail. Irma gave her a compassionate look before turning to her parents.

"Yes, mom." Will said while she took her seat next to the window.

"Irma, I don't want to get an owl with the message that you've been making trouble." Tom said to his daughter. "At least not before the end of the first month."

Irma looked at her father innocently and hurt.

"But daddy. I never make any trouble." she said with big eyes.

Tom sighed as Anna laughed.

"We know you don't sweety." Anna said, winking at Irma. "But be nice and if someone thinks that they should bully you just kick them between the legs."

"And if it's a girl?" Irma asked.

"Make her feel stupid." Anna said as she hugged and kissed Irma.

Irma may not be Anna's real daughter but Anna considered Irma as her own.

Irma hugged her parents and went to the compartment. She sat down next to Will, who already had taken Huggles out of his cage.

"Taranee, I am proud of you being a witch." Theresa, Taranee's mother said. "I know you will study hard and make us proud."

"Be careful, okay?" Lionel, Taranee's father said.

"Yes dad." Taranee answered with some tears in her eyes.

"You don't have to cry, Taranee." Lionel said while he brushed Taranee's tears away.

"It's not that we will never see you again. If you miss us too much then you can come home during winter break."

Taranee nodded as she tried to hold back her tears. She hugged her mother and father and quickly went to the compartment, sitting right opposite of Will. Will placed a gentle hand on Taranee's knee and smiled at her. Taranee responded with a weak smile of herself.

"Cornelia, we love you and we are thoroughly proud of what you are." Elizabeth said to her daughter.

"Be a good girl, don't let yourself get angered by Irma and watch over Elyon." Harold said while hugging his little princess.

"I will, dad." Cornelia said.

Her mother hugged her too and Cornelia went to go and sit next to Irma. She took Napoleon out of his cage and put him on her lap. The four of them turned their attention to the platform, where Hay-Lin and Elyon were still standing

"Hay-Lin. Now here are a few rules I want you to follow." Chen-Lin said to his daughter, making Hay-Lin sigh.

"One: No boys. Two: Study. Three: No pranks. Four:" Chen said.

"Honey, I think Hay-Lin is old enough to know what to do at school" Joan-Lin said, interrupting her husband from forbidding everything but breathing.

"But I just want to make sure that my little girl is safe and sound. I couldn't bare it if my little butterfly would get hurt and I'm not near." Chen said to his wife, making Hay-Lin blush in the process and the girls giggle.

"Now Hay-Lin. Promise us that you send an owl every week." Joan said to her daughter.

"Yes mom." Hay-Lin said.

She quickly hugged her parents when she noticed something.

"Mom, where is grandma?" Hay-Lin asked.

"Oh you'll see." Joan answered with a smile.

Hay-Lin wanted to ask more but Joan signed her that she needed to get on the train. Hay-Lin huffed and got in the train. She went to sit next to Taranee.

"And how are you feeling, my little butterfly?" Irma asked sweetly.

The girls laughed as Hay-Lin gave Irma a glare.

"Elyon, you don't have to worry about home. They are safe and you are safe." Tarquin said to his daughter.

"You just enjoy your year at Hogwarts." Weira said to her daughter.

Elyon nodded. "Yes, mother, father."

She hugged them and went to the train. She went to sit next to Hay-Lin. Although she was still concerned about her home she couldn't help but feel exited for going to a magic school.

The girls were already getting ready for a long journey. Hay-Lin had taken her cards out and the girls were debating on what game they should play when they heard a familiar voice.

"Mum! I can't give a Professor love!" James said.

"but you know Neville-." Ginny said.

"Outside yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him love…" James sneered.

He then turned to Albus. "See you later Al. Watch out for the Thestrals."

Albus looked scared. "I thought they were invisible? You said they were invisible!" he freaked.

James laughed. The girls sighed. They really hoped that they wouldn't see the guy too much at school, he was just too much. The saw how Albus asked something to his father and then walked into the train. Rose and Albus weren't too far away from their compartment, but they saw them looking outside. The girls heard a whistle and parents came running to the train, saying last goodbyes and stuff. The girls also noticed that a lot of people were staring in the direction of Harry.

"Why are they all staring?" Albus demanded.

"Don't let it worry you." Ron said. "It's me. I'm extremely famous."

This made Albus, Rose and the girls laugh. The train started to move and soon the platform disappeared from out of sight. Will quickly got up and walked to Albus and Rose.

"Albus! Rose! You guys can sit with us. We still have room for two more people." Will said.

"Will! Am I glad to see you." Albus said. "I was scared you'd forgotten."

"Forgetting to go to a magical school? Are you serious? I would rather die." Will joked as she, Rose and Albus went to their compartment.

They quickly took their seats and started playing cards. But, since Albus and Rose both grew up under wizard standards they had to learn how to play the game first. Fortunately they were quick learners and they were playing for quite some time. They hadn't noticed how much time had passed until their compartment door opened and a woman's head came around the corner.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" she asked.

The kids only now noticed how hungry they were. They quickly got up and bought something from the candy lady. The girls, who never had any of those wizard sweets, bought everything to make sure that they wouldn't miss anything. Rose and Albus explained them what candy was what.

They greatly enjoyed the Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. They laughed every time someone got a weird flavor like grass, earwax, vomit, pencil or ink. They quickly continued to the Pumpkin Pasties and blew a variety of bubbles with Drooble's Best Blowing Gum.

"These aren't real frogs, are they?" Will asked concerned as she grabbed a pack of Chocolate Frogs.

"No, they are just enchanted." Rose said.

"Yeah, but the things you really want are the cards! Every Frog has a Famous Witch or Wizard card! I got almost everyone of them. I only miss Cliodne and five other cards." Albus said with a smile on his face.

"How come you don't know the name of those five other cards?" Elyon asked interested.

Albus shrugged. "Don't know. They say those five are so rare that there are only 100 of them. They are the latest additions to the collection."

The girls opened their frogs and while eating their frogs they looked at the cards. The girls were amazed that the pictures moved and were studying their cards very carefully. Albus was a little upset that none of the girls got Cliodne but his disappointment disappeared quickly.

They kept continuing playing muggle card games when after some time their compartment door slit open. Four boys were standing in the opening. Three of the boys looked awfully familiar. Especially the one in front. Huggles recognized them immediately and started to hiss. The last boy, the girls didn't recognize. He had pale blond hair and pale blue eyes. He wasn't as tall as the two gorillas but he wasn't that little as his 'leader'.

"So, it was true. The five attend Hogwarts." the boy sneered.

Albus and Rose recognized him immediately as Scorpius Malfoy. They hadn't heard much of him but they knew their parents weren't very fond of his father, Draco Malfoy.

Scorpius gave them all a look in which you could easily see that he thought he was superior.

"I believe we weren't properly introduced last time." Scorpius said. "My name is Scorpius Malfoy. And these are Phobos Gaunt, Kurt van Buren and Laurent Hampton."

He extended his hand.

"You must be Wilhelmina Vandom (Will started grumbling), Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale and Hay-Lin." he said.

This made the girls confused. Okay, they met the jerk at Diagon Alley but they never said their names, let alone mentioning Will's real name. Albus and Rose were also looking confused. After all, they never knew what had happened on Diagon Alley.

"Call me Wilhelmina one more time and I swear…" Will grumbled but she got quickly interrupted by Elyon.

"And how may we help you?" she asked in a cold voice.

Scorpius looked at Elyon with certain dislike, however he tried to hide it. He then threw a glare at Albus and Rose. His gaze quickly shifted back to Elyon when she spoke again.

"I'm sorry but if you don't have something useful to say then you should just leave." she said coldly.

Scorpius glared again at Elyon. Irma, Cornelia, Albus, Rose and Hay-Lin were nodding in agreement and Irma was already standing to point the boys the door. Taranee and Will were just giving him a mild glare.

"You and Hay-Lin can join us." Scorpius said, now looking at Will. "Why hang around this filth while you could spend your time with the… better families."

He said the last part with another glare at Irma, Cornelia, Taranee, Elyon, Albus and Rose.

This only made the others furious. Albus and Irma were standing and making threatening signs. Rose stood up and looked at Scorpius with a certain dislike on her face.

"You aren't talking about yourself?" she asked sarcastic.

Scorpius face darkened after hearing this remark, but he kept his face straight. He kept his hand extended towards Will while Kurt and Laurent were making sure that Irma and Albus wouldn't start attacking their leader. Phobos was looking a little helpless at the situation.

Cornelia, Taranee and Elyon were quite angry with the comment Scorpius made and were also looking as if they would hit him if he said one more thing. Hay-Lin and Rose, in spite of being angry with Scorpius, were holding Albus and Irma. They didn't want them to get into trouble before they arrived or that they would be send to the hospital wing. Will, on the other hand, was calmly observing the situation. She had taken Huggles from her shoulder and was now petting him while he laid on her lap. She had a neutral look on her face while she looked at Hay-Lin. Hay-Lin saw her looking and just nodded at Will, understanding what she was planning. Will turned to Scorpius.

"I am sorry to inform you that we are perfectly capable of knowing who the better families are and who not. Now I'm asking you kindly to leave this compartment." Will said in a very gentle way, but everyone could hear the dangerous under tone which clearly said: 'Say such a thing ever again and I make sure you will never talk again.'

Scorpius face darkened even more when he heard Will's answer. He gave her and Hay-Lin a glare which was equal to the one he had given to the rest.

"You'll be sorry for this. I warn you, they will rub off on you. Especially Potter and Weasley. Couple of Mudblood lovers." Scorpius spat.

He then turned around, ignoring the outraged comments from Rose and Albus. Kurt and Laurent made sure that Scorpius could leave safely because Rose had taken her wand and Albus, who was now free from Rose's grasp, was ready to storm at Scorpius. Phobos looked at the group, he got lots of glares and as his eyes fell upon Elyon, he made an apologetic look before he followed his group.

Elyon noticed this and for some reason thought that Phobos wasn't that bad as those other three. She turned her attention back and saw that her friends were trying to calm Albus and Rose.

"Why are you so worked up?" Taranee asked.

"You should just ignore them." Hay-Lin said.

"You don't get it." Albus said. "He used the term Mudblood."

"Yeah, so?" Cornelia questioned.

Rose got herself under control. She put her wand away as she looked at Cornelia and Taranee.

"It means 'dirty blood'. Mudblood is a really foul name for someone who's Muggle-born. Someone with non-magic parents. Someone like you two. It's not a term one usually hears in civilized conversation." she said dryly.

The girls were now even more angered that they were before. The guy just insulted them! Will managed to silence them.

"Hey! Guys, come on. It would be the same if he said we would be bitches or something like that. Just forget him and his lackeys. I mean, you don't want _him_ to spoil you fun, now do you?" she asked.

Everyone saw that she got a point there. Hay-Lin flashed a smile to Will.

"The way you showed him! It sounded as if you were from royalty! It would be something that Elyon could have said," she said to Will, making her blush.

"Thanks, but I just said what came to me. I think I saw it in a movie once." Will said shyly.

The rest were also complimenting Will and soon they forgotten all about the little incident. It slowly became dark and the train finally stopped at a tiny platform. The group quickly got out and pushed themselves through the crowded corridor to the slippery platform. They shivered in the cold night air.

"Why does Great Britain have to be so cold?" Cornelia moaned.

Nobody answered as they heard a familiar voice.

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years! Over here! How yeh doing guys?" Hagrid said as the group walked up to him.

"Fine." Albus answered with a smile.

Hagrid noticed that Huggles was still sitting on Will's shoulder.

"Oy, Will. It woud be better if yeh put yer mouse in his cage. Professor McGonagall isn't goin to like it."

Will nodded and took Huggles of her shoulder, she then spoke to it very softly and let it go. Huggles ran towards the train and disappeared out of sight.

"I thought you had promised your mother not to do that?" Irma whispered.

Will gave her a wide grin. "What does not know, cannot hurt." she said mischievously.

Irma flashed her a smile. "I like your thinking." she said as the two followed Hagrid and the rest of the first years.

The first years followed Hagrid. It was slippery and dark. No-one actually knew where they were going and they tried their best not to fall.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec." Hagrid called over his shoulders. "Jus' round this bend here.

Everyone gave a big 'Oooooh!"

The path had opened suddenly on to the edge of a gigantic black lake. They could see a big castle on a mountaintop at the other side of the lake.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called as he pointed at the fleet of little boats.

Taranee, Will, Irma and Hay-Lin took one boat and Albus, Cornelia, Elyon and Rose another. Hagrid took a whole boat for himself.

"Everyone in?" he shouted. "Right then, Forward!"

The fleet of little boats started to move on Hagrid's command. Everyone was silent as they were looking at the castle. No-one could really believe that that was the place where they would stay for the rest of the year. The boats glided through a curtain of ivy and stopped at some kind of underground harbor. When everyone was out they followed Hagrid through a passageway to the castle. Hagrid knocked three times at the door and then stepped aside.

The doors opened slowly and revealed a gigantic hall with a marvelous marble staircase. In front of the door there was a man standing. He had average height and was blond. He was wearing a black robe and a black wizard hat. He smiled at the reaction the first years gave when they saw the Entrance Hall.

"The firs' years, Professor Longbottom." Hagrid said.

Professor Longbottom nodded to Hagrid and quickly winked to Albus and Rose when they recognized him.

"Welcome first years." he said friendly. "I see that you are already looking forward to get something to eat, but I'm afraid you have to wait. The others aren't ready for you, just yet. So follow me."

Everyone quietly followed Professor Longbottom towards a small room next to a pair of bigger doors. The girls could hear a lot of chatter which indicated that the other students were already sitting.

"I will prepare the last things and then I will come and get you. In the mean time you can stay here. The Sorting Ceremony will start soon." Professor Longbottom said before he walked away.

Will tried to straighten her skirt, just like most of the girls tried and tried to flatten her hair. She was extremely nervous. What did it mean? Sorting Ceremony?

"Can you believe it?" Albus said happily to Rose. "Finally we are at Hogwarts and we already saw Neville!"

"I can't wait for the sorting!" Rose exclaimed happily.

The girls gave the two confused looks and Rose and Albus started explaining.

"Professor Longbottom is a friend of our parents. We see him a lot." Rose said.

"And don't worry, according to my father the Sorting Ceremony is quite simple. You just have to…" Albus said before he got interrupted by a shriek.

Out of nowhere four ghosts appeared. They glided through the wall and were discussing something. Of course, because of the shrieks they stopped talking and looked at the first years. Almost all of them were looking in horror at the ghosts except for Hay-Lin, who started jumping as a hyperactive frog.

"Look guys, look! Real ghosts! Mister ghost, why are you here?" she asked to the first ghost she saw.

The ghost in question laughed. "Well, aren't you a energetic young lady? I am the Fat Friar." he said. "Ghost of Hufflepuff. I hope you're going to bring us the house cup this year. Slytherin has been winning the cup ever since Ginny Weasley left the school."

This made Albus blush in pride of his mother.

"Okay, enough chat. You can talk later." a voice said from behind.

The ghosts quickly went through the wall and Professor Longbottom led the group of first years to the doors they passed earlier. He opened them and went through. The first years followed slowly and looked around the Great Hall once they entered them. There were five tables standing in the Hall, four were filled with students while the fifth was occupied by teachers. They were amazed by the ceiling, because they didn't see any stone but the night sky.

"It is bewitched to look like the sky." Rose and Taranee whispered at the same time.

They then looked at each other as they continued. "I've read it in _Hogwarts: A History_."

The others were looking surprised and they could feel that the two of them would be the ones who would fight for the best grades. Rose and Taranee, on the other hand, just smiled at each other. They all gathered in front of the tables. Professor Longbottom walked to them and spoke.

"Welcome first years! Now before you can go and sit with your classmates you need to get sorted into one of the houses of Hogwarts. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Your house will be like your family. You will have classes with them, sleep in the same dorm and go to the same common room. All houses have produced remarkable wizards and witches. While you are here at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year the House Cup will be rewarded to the house with the most points." Professor Longbottom explained.

He stepped away and revealed a four-legged stool with a very old, ugly, dirty wizard's hat on top of it. The first years were looking at it in silence but they weren't the only ones. The whole Hall became quiet as everyone watched the hat. The hat twitched and suddenly a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat began to sing.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

The whole Hall bursted out in an applause when the Hat was finished. It bowed to all four tables and then became quite still again.

"Wow, that Hat knows how to sing!" Irma said in awe to the others.

They nodded.

"Hey, does anyone of you feel like they would belong in one of those houses? I mean, I don't feel like I'm brave, clever, cunning or something like that at the moment." Albus whispered trembling.

The others had to agree all of them were quite scared. What if they wouldn't get sorted?

Professor Longbottom came forward and he had a scroll of parchment in his hand.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to get sorted." he said. "Allaya, Zack!"

A pale boy walked timidly to the hat. He put it on and sat on the stool. It didn't take long for the hat to decide where to put him.

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left started clapping and Zack quickly put the Hat back and walked to the table of Ravenclaw.

"Avery, Caleb!"

Elyon nudged the girls while Caleb walked towards the hat.

"He's from Meridian!" she whispered.

The girls were quite surprised that someone else from Meridian was here and watched how the boy got sorted.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The table far on the left exploded with cheers. Caleb smiled and put the Hat back before he walked to his house.

"Buren van, Kurt!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

The table on the right started applauding but it didn't sound really happy.

Bronster, Jessica became the first Hufflepuff.

"Brown, Elyon!"

Elyon gulped. She slowly went to the Hat while her friends were wishing her good luck. She slowly took the Hat and put him on her head.

'Mmmh. Interesting. A princess.' the Hat said to Elyon. 'I know where to put you.'

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Elyon was relieved and quickly ran to the Hufflepuff table, forgetting to take off the Hat. When she noticed she blushed furiously as she gave the Hat to 'Carester, Abby' while the rest were laughing.

Again it didn't take too long before another one of the girls got sorted.

"Cook, Taranee!"

Taranee, by now, was looking green. She didn't dare to take a step. It was Irma who nudged her. She slowly walked to the Hat, trembling with every step. She put the Hat on and waited.

'Well, well, well. Aren't we the scaredy cat?' the Hat said to Taranee. Taranee would have yelped if she could find her voice.

'Don't worry, there is nothing to be afraid of.' the Hat informed her. 'I see that you've got plenty of brains to fit well into Ravenclaw… but… what is this? Now this is interesting. I know where to put you.'

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table applauded after hearing this. Taranee slowly took the Hat off. She looked at it in confusion but then slowly made her way to her table. Elyon, who was a bit sad that Taranee wasn't in the same house as her, was glad that her friend was put in a house and applauded for her.

The other were starting to feel better. Two of their friends got sorted so that meant that they would get sorted too. Right? They watched in silence as the other first years got sorted. They were kind of glad that 'Gaunt, Phobos' was placed in Slytherin. They weren't really liking him or the rest of the gang of Scorpius. Elyon, on the other hand, felt a little sad when she saw Phobos going to Slytherin. Somewhere she had hoped that he would come to her house.

"Hale, Cornelia!"

Cornelia straightened her skirt and walked gracefully to the Hat. It looked as if she wasn't scared at all. She took the Hat gently and placed it on her head.

'Well, you are something.' the Hat said. 'You've got a strong urge to prove yourself but you wouldn't leave your friends. You're also quite cunning. I think that Slytherin would be the best choice for you.'

Cornelia's eyes opened in great shock. She started whispering and she was hoping the Hat would hear her.

"Please not Slytherin, please not Slytherin." she kept repeating.

'Not Slytherin?' the Hat questioned. 'But they could help you to become great! No? Then I guess I should put you in'

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Cornelia gave a sigh of relief as she went to the Hufflepuff table. She took her seat next to Elyon.

"I'm glad you're in the same house as me!" she said as she hugged Cornelia.

Cornelia just smiled and hugged her back. They then turned to see how the rest would get sorted. 'Hampton, Laurent' ended up in Slytherin together with his mate Phobos.

"Lair, Irma!"

Irma gulped. She wasn't her normal joking self. She looked terrified but determined. She walked to the Hat and put it on her head.

'Aha. I see. This is bound to be interesting.' the Hat said. This made Irma curious but the Hat kept talking. 'Friendship for everything, courage, and a big mouth.'

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Irma, who was offended by the Hat, pulled it off and ran to Gryffindor's table. She sat next to Taranee and while the two hugged she saw James sitting a little further. He gave her thumbs up and she just smiled back at him. Maybe he wasn't that bad.

"Lin, Hay!"

Hay-Lin, who wasn't scared at all, skipped happily to the Hat. Some of the students were laughing but she didn't care. She eagerly put the Hat on her head and waited.

'I see, so Yan-Lin has a granddaughter. You're quite energetic. Again someone who puts their friends first. I'll put you with your friend as long as you promise me that you will not make too much trouble.' the Hat said to Hay-Lin.

This made Hay-Lin pout but she quickly cheered up when the Hat exclaimed: "GRYFFINDOR!"

She almost jumped a hole in the ceiling after hearing the news that she would be with Taranee and Irma, although she was a little sad that she wasn't with Cornelia and Elyon. She hugged the girls and sat down on the opposite side of Irma as she watched how 'Lyndon, Eric' got sorted into Ravenclaw.

All the girls sighed of relief when Scorpius was put into Slytherin, they really hoped to never see the little slime again.

They were watching as the group of unsorted first years grew thinner. Once Albus was called he, Rose and Will were looking very green. It even looked as if they could faint any minute.

"Potter, Albus!"

For some reason it became dead quiet in the Great Hall as Albus walked to the Hat. Even the soft whispers had died away.

Albus put the Hat on his head and waited.

'Another Potter? I swear, you reproduce as quick as the Weasleys.' the Hat said. 'You look a lot like your father. Plenty of courage, a certain lack for the rules. Not a bad mind either. Where to put you? I think I know it…'

"Please not Slytherin." Albus whispered softly.

This made the Hat laugh. 'Not Slytherin? I see, you've got the same taste as your father. Well then it better be…'

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus was terribly relieved to hear this. The Gryffindor table applauded loudly while James, Hay-Lin and Irma were whooping. Albus smiled as he sat himself down next to Hay-Lin. His brother came walking to him.

"I knew you would make it, Al." he said with a big grin.

"Thanks." Albus answered with a big smile.

Everyone turned his or her attention back to the Sorting Hat. The group was now extremely thin. It now only existed out of three people. Will, Rose and…

"Sapphire, Nathan!"

It was a boy with crystal blue eyes and blond hair. After he got sorted into Hufflepuff, all the girls (and Albus) started praying. They were hoping that Will and Rose would end up either in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor.

"Vandom, Wilhelmina!"

Although Will was literally shaking on her legs, she grumbled after hearing her full name. Rose only gave a nervous snicker. Will looked at the Hat and nodded to no-one in particular. She then walked steadily to the Hat and put the Hat on her head.

'Vandom eh?' the Hat questioned. 'Now let's see. You're courage is admirable. That would make you a great Gryffindor. But you're as cunning as they come. And that would make you a great Slytherin. And… you're feeling of friendship is great, making you a great Hufflepuff too. Hmmm… so many choices. You would shine in all of those houses but you can only go to one. Hmmm…. I think I can cipher Slytherin away, you would like to be with your friends. Then it leaves us to Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. At first sight I would say Hufflepuff but another part of you practically screams Gryffindor. It is as if you're divided into two. One for Gryffindor and one for Hufflepuff. Hmm…'

The Hat stayed quiet for quite some time. Will was getting scared that the Hat would say that she was a too difficult case and send her away. She could see Rose from the bottom of the Hat and saw that she was giving her thumbs up, restoring a bit of her self-esteem. After, what seemed half an hour the Hat finally came to a conclusion.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Will was relieved as she put the Hat back. She was welcomed by the Gryffindors and Irma and Hay-Lin were whooping for her. Will sat down next to Albus while he and her other friends were clapping for her and patting her on her back. James came from his seat and took Will's hand. He then gave her a kiss on her hand, making Irma, Taranee and Hay-Lin go 'Aaaaw' while Albus just shook his head. Will blushed as she looked at James.

"It's great to have you with us." James said with a wink to Will, making her blush even more.

*Maybe he isn't that bad.* Will thought as she turned her attention to the Sorting Hat.

"Did you see that?" Cornelia questioned. "The slime, just kissing Will's hand."

"Yeah, he has no respect." Elyon agreed in dislike.

They then turned to see how Rose got sorted. Rose walked steadily to the Sorting Hat. She put the Hat on her head and sat down.

'Of course, a Weasley. You really reproduce like bunnies. You must be the tenth.' the Hat muttered. 'Let's see. You're brain reminds me off your mother. She was also the clever one. But you aren't a scaredy-cat. You like some adventure as long as there is no rule-breaking involved. I think I'll put you in'

"GRYFFINDOR!"

This relieved Rose terribly. She already hoped that she would be in the same house as Albus and her new friends but she was also relieved that she could tell her father that she made Gryffindor. She ran to the Gryffindor table and got hugged by the girls and Albus. She sat down next to Irma. They all turned to the table with the professors. They saw a witch with gigantic glasses, Hagrid, a very small professor, a black professor _**(no insult intended)**_, a sour looking professor, Professor Longbottom, who had joined after he brought the Hat away, and a witch with a stern look on her face and a green robe and hat. The latter was sitting in a golden chair in the middle of the table. The girls and Albus immediately got the impression not to toy with her.

The witch took her knife and ticked at the glass, silencing the Hall. She then stood up and spoke.

"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts. I hope that this year will be a great year for all of us. For all those who do not know me, my name is Professor McGonagall. Before we start our feast I would like to inform you of a change in staff. As you know, Professor Wallison has retired after 17 years of great work. Therefore the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts had been vacant. I am pleased to inform you that the new professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts is Professor Lin." Professor McGonagall said as she motioned to the doors.

The doors opened and a small Chinese lady came walking through them. At the moment Hay-Lin saw her she almost fainted. Professor Lin walked to Professor McGonagall and gave her a hand while she whispered something. She then sat down at the only vacant post there was.

"Now let the feast begin!" Professor McGonagall said.

Immediately the plates got filled by marvelous food. There was a huge gasp and everyone started to eat happily, except for 7 people.

"Hay-Lin?" Rose questioned. "Isn't that your grandmother?"

The others looked in utter disbelieve at Yan-Lin, who was now enjoying her food while talking to Hagrid. Even Irma, who normally would attack the food, was way too dumbfounded to eat.

Hay-Lin rubbed her eyes, making sure that what she saw was true. Her mouth dropped open when she noticed that it wasn't an illusion. Her grandmother was really here at Hogwarts and even better, she was a teacher!

"Oh My God! I can't believe it! Grandma, a teacher! Why hasn't she told me about it?" Hay-Lin said flabbergasted.

"I don't know but I guess it can't be helped." Taranee said, shrugging.

The other agreed on this and started eating. Hay-Lin kept staring at her grandmother until her stomach made a protesting sound.

Meanwhile at the Hufflepuff table.

"Can you believe it? Yan-Lin, here at school?" Elyon said to Cornelia.

Cornelia looked in total disbelieve at the teachers' table. She then turned her look at the Gryffindor's table.

"No, and I don't think that Hay-Lin believes it either." she said.

Elyon giggled when she saw that Hay-Lin was staring at her grandmother with her mouth wide open.

"Well I guess that was in that letter Hermione gave to her. Come on let's eat. I'm starving." Elyon said as she started to get some food.

Cornelia quickly joined and everyone was enjoying themselves. When the last bits of desert faded away, Professor McGonagall stood up.

"Again a new year at Hogwarts. A new year to learn. I want to start with the usual start-of-term notices. The first years should know that the Forbidden Forest is off limits for everyone."

This made Hay-Lin and Irma look at each other with a grin.

"Furthermore all products of Weasleys' Wizards Wheezes are prohibited. You can find the whole list at Mister Filch his office. Well, what are you waiting for? Time to go to bed. First years, follow your Prefects. They will lead you to your common room." Professor McGonagall said.

The noise of scraping benches was heard before Professor McGonagall said one more thing.

"Oh yes. Would Miss Vandom, Lair, Cook, Hale, Lin and Brown please go to Professor Lin? She has something to discuss with you."

This made the girls look confused at each other. Why would Yan-Lin want to speak with them. Albus and Rose gave the girls a questioning look but they answered with shrugging. They said goodbye to each other and walked to Yan-Lin. Yan-Lin smiled at them as she motioned them to follow her.

_**That was our chapter! Now some explanation. Yes, you've read it correctly Phobos Gaunt. For all those who don't know who Phobos is, he (in comics and cartoon) is Elyon's brother who WITCH fights in the first season. In this fic, he isn't family of Elyon. And Gaunt… You'll see later why.**_

_**Caleb is also a WITCH character but since neither the comics or cartoons gave him a surname I named him Avery. First I wanted to use Russell from XV-Dragon or Green from another fic but I wanted to be original.**_

_**Now the houses. I put Elyon in Hufflepuff because she is gullible. In the comics and cartoon she believed her lying brother and attacked WITCH. That's why I put her there.**_

_**Cornelia… I wanted Elyon to have someone near her but I have to admit that she would easily fit into Slytherin.**_

_**Hay-Lin, well because Irma was in Gryffindor and I think we can use a new 'Fred and George' duo.**_

_**Irma, see Hay-Lin's explanation.**_

_**Taranee, yes she is a scaredy-cat. But you know, courage is not just jumping in a battle or problem without thinking. It's also overcoming your fears. That's why I put her there.**_

_**Will… Big problem! Like FFHannibal said Will had two personalities. Her guardian self and her normal self. Her guardian self fits perfectly in Gryffindor while her normal self fits in Hufflepuff. Next to her ability that she can talk to animals thus snakes she could fit in Slytherin because she is pure blooded, rule-lacking, Parseltongue and she has a strong urge to prove herself. But I chose Gryffindor because I like the house and with her red hair she already represented the house.**_

_**Any questions, just ask! Review please, I want to know if I can improve the story or not and how.**_


	6. The first night

**The first night.**

The girls quietly followed Professor Lin to the third floor. They were feeling tired and wanted to go to bed. They really didn't know why Yan-Lin wanted to talk to them. Yan-Lin opened a door and the girls followed her through it. They saw that they were in a rather big room. A table and a couple of chairs were standing in the room while some trunks were standing against the walls. Yan-Lin motioned the girls to sit.

"Grandma! Why didn't you tell us you were teaching?" Hay-Lin asked immediately.

Yan-Lin chuckled. "And miss the look on your faces?"

This made the girls pout a little.

"But why are you here, Yan-Lin?" Elyon asked politely.

"Well, I'm here to teach of course." Yan-Lin answered. "But I'm also here to brief you any information regarding Meridian."

"Do you've got any news?" Elyon asked eagerly.

Yan-Lin shook her head. "No, the only thing I can tell you is the reason why Caleb is here."

"And that is?" Irma asked with a frown.

"He is Elyon's bodyguard." Yan-Lin said calmly.

"Bodyguard? Why do I need a bodyguard?" Elyon asked a little hurt.

"Elyon, please calm down. He was appointed as your bodyguard when you and he were babies. And when your parents found out that he was capable of using magic they sent him to Hogwarts to watch over you." Yan-Lin explained.

Elyon just huffed at her parents over-protectiveness. Cornelia patted her on her back while Irma tried to lighten the mood.

"They can't have it that their only heir to the thrown falls in love with a Briton, now can they?" she joked.

This made Elyon stick out her tongue while the others laughed.

"Now girls, as long as you are here at Hogwarts you have to call me Professor Lin. You too, little one." Yan-Lin said to her granddaughter.

"Why, grandma? I mean, can't I just call you grandma when nobody is around?" Hay-Lin asked, using her puppy-eyes.

Yan-Lin laughed at the sight. She then nodded. "Yes, you can call me grandma when no other student is around."

She then turned her attention to all of the girls. "This goes for all of you. If no-one else is around you are allowed to call me by my name."

The girls nodded. Yan-Lin noticed that Will's attention shifted to one of the trunks every second.

"Something wrong Will?" Yan-Lin asked.

The other girls now looked at Will too. Will shifted in her chair as she looked down.

"N-No… It-It's just that I've got the weird feeling that something is there… and don't you hear that buzzing sound?"

Yan-Lin gave a small smile while everyone went quiet to see if they could hear the buzzing sound. Surely enough, a sound came from one of the trunks though only Will and Yan-Lin seemed to hear it. Suddenly another sounds joined the buzzing. This time it was a bonking sound. It became louder and louder. Yan-Lin quickly got up when the lit of the trunk in question started to move. She sat on the trunk and smiled a little awkward at the girls.

"What's in there grandma?" Hay-Lin questioned as she tried to peak in the trunk.

"Nothing, just some magical things that need adjusting." Yan-Lin said quickly.

The lit opened a little, making Yan-Lin lose her balance a little, and the girls could see a pink light coming from it. Yan-Lin then regained her balance and shut the lit.

"Now girls, let me bring you to your dorms." Yan-Lin said as she brushed the girls out of her office. The girls took one look back before Yan-Lin closed the door.

She then let the girls to the basement. They passed lots of still live paintings when they finally arrived at one with a badger engraved in its frame.

"Will, Irma, Taranee and Hay-Lin. If you four wait for me at the stairs." Yan-Lin said.

"Why?" Irma asked.

"Because it is not normal that students from other houses know the password to the common rooms of other houses." Yan-Lin answered, getting an 'aha' from the girls.

They wished Elyon and Cornelia goodnight before leaving. Yan-Lin waited for them to disappear from sight before she turned to Elyon and Cornelia.

"I know you two wanted to get sorted in the same house as the rest but it could have been worse." Yan-Lin said to the two of them, getting a weak smile from them.

"Now I am going to tell you the password and you need to remind it. It changes once a month. If you've forgotten your password you can ask one of your house members." Yan-Lin said before she noticed something laying at her feet.

Cornelia and Elyon noticed that Yan-Lin was looking down and looked down too. They saw a long flesh colored piece of string. They followed the string with their eyes and saw that it went around the same corner as Will, Irma, Hay-Lin and Taranee had gone. They quietly followed the string and heard whispers around the corner.

"Why aren't they saying anything?" Irma whispered. "Are you sure these things work?"

"You heard them talk till now, haven't you?" Will snapped back softly.

"Guys, I really don't think we should do this. It's against the rules." Taranee moaned softly.

"You can go." Irma answered. "I want to hear the password."

Yan-Lin stepped around the corner, catching the four girls red-handed. The girls yelped in surprise and then looked awkwardly at a glaring Yan-Lin, Cornelia and Elyon. Will gave a small tug on her Extendable Ear and put it away in her pocket.

"You're here for just a couple of hours and already breaking rules." Yan-Lin said sternly. "I should take points from Gryffindor."

The girls hung their head.

"But, I will not do such a thing" Yan-Lin said with a smile.

This made the girls look up with a smile. They were getting away with it!

"But that doesn't mean I'm going to be this lenient in the future. It's just, at the beginning of the year you haven't even earned points so there is nothing to deduct." Yan-Lin said. "Now go to the staircase and if I see another ear I'll give you a punishment you'll remember for a long time."

The faces of the girls paled as they hurried away. Cornelia and Elyon laughed and Yan-Lin gave a small giggle. After telling Cornelia and Elyon the password Yan-Lin let the other four to their dorms on the seventh floor.

"I *pant* can't believe it! We have our dorm in a tower while they have it directly beneath the Great Hall!" Irma complained.

"No moaning Irma." Yan-Lin said. "Now your password is 'Blabbermouth'."

"Seriously?" Hay-Lin said with a frown.

Yan-Lin nodded. She gave her granddaughter a kiss and said goodnight. She then walked away. The girls looked at each other. Suddenly an annoyed voice came from behind.

"Sorry to interrupt you but are you going to give me the password or not? I want to go to sleep." the portrait behind them said.

The girls turned around and saw a fat lady, dressed in drapery with a flower crown on her head.

'Sorry, ma'am.' Taranee said apologetically.

'It's okay.' The Fat Lady answered. 'Now, what is the password?'

'Blabbermouth.' Irma said.

'Very well.' The Fat Lady answered as she swung open.

The girls climbed through the hole and landed in the common room. There they were greeted by Albus and Rose. Or rather they were welcomed by a snoring Albus and a sleepy Rose.

'There you are!' Rose said happily. She nudged Albus who grudgingly opened his eyes. He then saw that the four girls were there and yawned.

'Hey.' he said.

'Hiya.' the girls answered.

'I'm so glad that you guys got in Gryffindor as well!' Rose said.

'Yeah, well to be honest I thought the Hat would place me into Ravenclaw.' Taranee said with a shy smile.

'Yeah, I thought that too. I mean, you're not really brave, are you?' Irma said tactless.

She got nudged by Hay-Lin.

'Irma!' she scolded. 'That wasn't nice.'

Irma seemed to have realized what she had said and quickly apologized.

'Oops. Sorry Taranee, I didn't mean that.'

Taranee just nodded. 'Don't worry.' she said. 'I thought that too.'

Will hugged her. 'If the Hat placed you here then it means that you're brave. Even though you don't know it yet.'

Taranee smiled at Will. Rose placed a hand on Taranee's arm.

'The Hat was also thinking of placing me in Ravenclaw. So you're not the only one by which the Hat was doubting.'

'Yeah, I thought that the Hat would place Irma in Hufflepuff.' Will said.

This made Irma pout.

'Why are you pouting? Then you would have been with Cornelia and Elyon.' Albus said confused.

This made Hay-Lin snicker. 'Are you serious? If you put Cornelia and Irma in one room you'll get World War III.'

Irma glared at Hay-Lin while the others snickered.

'You're almost as bad as that piece of talking garment!' she exclaimed.

'Why?' Rose asked interested.

'It said that I had a big mouth.' Irma said with a fake pout.

This caused another fit of giggles.

'Oh well.' Hay-Lin said. 'At least it didn't tell you that he would place you with your friend if you stayed out of trouble.'

'He said that to you?' Taranee said now with a smile.

Hay-Lin nodded and then yawned.

'I think it's for the best that we go to bed.' Will said as she too yawned.

The others nodded in agreement and they slowly went upstairs. They found their stuff already laying there for them and they saw four other girls, already sleeping. They changed quickly and went to bed.

_**{A/N] I know, it's a short chapter. But I ended the last at such a crappy point that I had to wriggle this one in. Tell me your thoughts and I'll tell you mine. And don't worry! The next chapter is already in the making!**_


	7. More homework than expected

**More homework than expected.**

The next morning the girls met with Albus and Rose in the common room before walking towards the Great Hall. There they waiting for Cornelia and Elyon before they went for breakfast. While they were waiting James walked past them with some of his friends. He waved at them.

'Hey Al.' he said. 'Rose, Will, Irma, Taranee, Hay-Lin.'

They muttered their hallo's when they saw Cornelia and Elyon walking towards them.

'Wow, you're literally one staircase away from the Great Hall and you still take so long to get here.' Irma said annoyed.

'Perfection takes time.' Cornelia answered.

'Well then I say that you should hurry next time. There are some things that can't be perfect.' Irma retorted.

Cornelia wanted to jump at Irma but Hay-Lin stepped between them.

'Irma is just hungry, Cornelia. You know how she is when she's hungry.'

'So let's get something to eat.' Rose said.

The others agreed on this and quickly walked towards their tables.

'I see what you meant with World War III.' Rose whispered in Hay-Lin's ear.

Hay-Lin smiled at her. Breakfast went by and the group received their timetables. Today existed out of: two hours Potions in the dungeons with Slytherin, an hour History of Magic with Ravenclaw, an hour Transfiguration with Hufflepuff before lunch break and an hour Herbology with Hufflepuff and an hour Charms with Ravenclaw.

'Great, two hours with Corny.' Irma muttered.

The group quickly took their things and went to the dungeons. There they waited for the teacher to arrive. The other Gryffindors and the Slytherins joined them as they waited. Much to their displeasure they saw Scorpius and his gang as well. A boy from Gryffindor walked to them.

'I don't think we've met.' he said politely. 'My name is Caleb Avery.'

Hay-Lin practically jumped up and down. 'Elyon told us about you! You're from …!'

Before Hay-Lin could finish her sentence Irma clapped her hand before her mouth.

'Secrets are supposed to stay so.' she scolded her bubbly friend who nodded.

'Sorry.' Hay-Lin said, she then turned to Caleb. 'But, you're from Meridian right? Elyon told us.'

Caleb's eyes widened. 'How?'

'We know about Elyon.' Irma told him. 'I'm Irma Lair and these are Will Vandom, Taranee Cook, Rose Weasley and Albus Potter. The one who nearly blown your secret is Hay-Lin.'

Caleb nodded. 'Yes, Elyon mentioned you a couple of times before.'

But before could be said the dungeon door flung open. A sour looking man was standing in the opening. He glared at them.

'Inside, now.'

The students quickly went inside. They all went to the tables. Albus, Rose and Taranee sat at one table while Will, Irma and Hay-Lin took the one next to them. Caleb together with a girl and Phobos sat on the other side of Albus, Rose and Taranee.

'At every table I want two girls and one boy.' the professor said in a quiet yet very clear voice.

He looked around and saw that the only two tables who weren't following his command were the ones of Will, Irma, Hay-Lin and Caleb, Phobos and the other girl.

'You!' he said as he pointed at Will. 'Go to that table and you,' he pointed at Phobos, 'take her place!'

Will and Phobos were too shocked about the way that the teacher was talking to them that they didn't dare to argue. They quickly changed places, much to Irma and Hay-Lin's displeasure.

He went through the list of students. He stopped at Irma's name and looked closely at her, making Irma shiver. He stopped at Hay-Lin. He turned to her.

'Miss Lin, well I hope that you're not a total airhead as your grandmother.' he sneered before returning to his list.

Hay-Lin and Irma wanted to shout at him but Will and Taranee signaled them to stay quiet. They did so even though it was grudgingly. They also glared at Scorpius and his gang when they noticed they were snickering.

The teacher continued reading and paused at Scorpius' name. He gave him a sort of smile, making it clear that he seemed to like him. Then the teacher continued until he came at Will's name. He didn't seem to be pleased with having her in his class.

'Miss Vandom, I saw that you take a pleasure in talking. It would be wise to stay quiet during my lessons.'

Will looked at him with big eyes. She hadn't said a thing since they walked into this room. She was really thinking of telling him a thing or two but now Taranee, Rose and Albus were signaling her to stay quiet. Will crossed her arms grudgingly. She noticed Irma and Hay-Lin smirking at her.

'I am Professor Zabini.' he said in a cold voice after reading Rose her name. 'You're here to learn the beautiful art of Potion making. Although I'm sure that most of you lack the ability to even be able to concoct a chicken soup, I'm sure that some are actually able to listen to my instructions and be able to brew potions to befuddle the senses and bewitch the mind.'

He looked around the class. His gaze rested on Will, Irma, Hay-Lin and Scorpius.

'Now, today you're going to show me what you're capable of. Take your books and go to page 134, there you'll find the instructions. Get your ingredients from the cupboard and start brewing.' he said coldly.

Immediately there was the sound of rustling pages and scraping stools. Will went to the cupboard to get her ingredients, Irma and Hay-Lin appeared next to her a second later.

'I swear, Zabini has something against us.' Will muttered to them as she took some porcupine spikes.

'I say.' Hay-Lin muttered back darkly. 'How dare he to insult my grandma?'

'You know, one of these days I'm going to make sure that either he or Malfoy lands in the water, head first.' Irma muttered to them.

Suddenly there was a noise of splashing water and a girly scream. They turned around to see Scorpius Malfoy with his head in the cauldron filled with water.

'Mister Malfoy, can you tell us what you're doing?' Professor Zabini stated coldly while the other kids laughed when Scorpius pulled his head out of his cauldron.

Will, Irma and Hay-Lin were the ones who were laughing the hardest of all, while some students looked scared.

'I don't know, professor.' Scorpius said, his voice filled with shock. 'I was reading my textbook when suddenly the water jumped out of my cauldron and pulled me into it!'

This made the students laugh even harder while the students who apparently saw the accident nodded their heads. Professor Zabini waved with his wand and Scorpius dried up instantly. He gazed through the class, instantly silencing him. Then he turned his gaze at Will, Irma and Hay-Lin.

'You three seem to have a lot of fun. 30 points from Gryffindor.' he said coldly.

The three girls opened their mouths to protest but they were way to surprised to form words.

'Well, what are you waiting for? Get going!' Professor Zabini barked, snapping everyone back to reality.

The girls grabbed their stuff and went to their tables. Neither one of them said a word during the whole lesson. At the end of the lesson professor Zabini checked the potions. He commented some like Irma's, saying that it was too watery, or Will's, asking her if she even read the instructions but he could only nod at the results of Rose and Taranee. He even gave 5 points each for their potions. The bell rang and everyone took their stuff. They all wanted to leave as quickly as possible.

As the Gryffindors walked to History of Magic, Will, Irma, Hay-Lin, Taranee, Albus and Rose were complaining about professor Zabini. Or better said, Will, Irma and Hay-Lin were ranting about him while the others tried to calm them down.

'I can't believe it! I didn't do a thing!' Irma bellowed. 'How could he even believe that little bug of a Malfoy?'

'Yeah!' Hay-Lin said in agreement. 'Who would believe that water pulled him into his cauldron? The fortune cookies back at the Dragon give better lies!'

'Well… you guys…He wasn't lying.' Taranee said quietly.

This made the three raging girls stop walking and looked confused at Taranee.

'Yes, we saw it happening.' Albus said. 'Even though he deserved it.'

Rose shook her head. 'I don't care if he deserved it or not. It was scary and totally dangerous!'

'Yeah, well we didn't do it.' Will said darkly. 'So he had no reason to deduct points from Gryffindor.'

'See it this way. Rose and I both gathered 5 points so we just lost 20.' Taranee said soothingly.

'Yippee.' Hay-Lin, Irma and Will said dryly in unison.

Their mood didn't change much during their next lesson. The gang found out that the subject was taught by a ghost, professor Bins. Sadly enough he was more boring than watching paint dry. The only ones actually capable of making notes were Rose and Taranee although Taranee sometimes dozed off as well. Hay-Lin, who was quite energetic about the fact that they got a lesson from a ghost, fell asleep after the first 15 minutes and snored loudly, making the other kids look amazed at professor Bins, who didn't even seem to notice Hay-Lin's snoring. After that they quickly went for Transfiguration. There they met up with Cornelia and Elyon.

'Hey guys, how are you?' Elyon said with a smile.

Will and Irma replied with a glare while Hay-Lin yawned loudly. Taranee and Rose gave the three of them disapproving looks while Albus just smiled.

'What happened to you?' Cornelia asked confused.

'Sorry Corny but we just had the pleasure to sit two hours long in a cold cellar with a teacher who seems to hate me, Hay-Lin and Will.' Irma said ticked off.

Cornelia, who was a little taken aback by Irma's reaction, raised an eyebrow.

'That isn't too bad.' she commented.

This made Will glare at her.

'No? Try sitting with the Slytherins.'

This made Elyon and Cornelia look surprised but them nodded grimly.

'We just had Charms with them.' Elyon muttered darkly. 'Bunch of bumbling band of buffoons.'

Hay-Lin grinned.

'Try saying that ten times as fast as you can.' she whispered to Irma.

Irma smiled back.

The door opened. The kids went inside and took their seats. Irma sat next to Hay-Lin, Cornelia next to Elyon, Will next to Taranee and Rose next to Albus. In front of the classroom a man was standing. He was roughly 34 years old and had a dark skin color. He smiled at the class.

'Good morning, everyone.' he said. 'I'm professor Thomas and I'm here to teach you Transfiguration. Now I have to warn you. Transfiguration is one of the most difficult branches of magic. One fault could end disastrous. That's why you need to do your best and most of all focus.'

He then turned the table of Cornelia and Elyon in a dog and back. Immediately everyone got excited. They were in for a nasty surprise when they figured out it would take them a long time before they were able to do that. First they had to copy a lot of difficult notes and then they had to try to change a match into a needle. Not many managed to even understand the notes, let alone be able to transform the match. At the end of the lesson there was a total of four students who managed to transform the match a little. Jessica Bronster, Taranee, Rose and to Cornelia's annoyance Irma. The others weren't that fortunate.

'How did you do that?' Cornelia demanded as they walked to the Great Hall for lunch.

'I don't know, I just listened… Wow, never thought I would say that…' Irma said as she looked at Hay-Lin with a grin.

Will coughed up some smoke.

'Will, you know what professor Thomas said. You have to focus!' Taranee said as she looked a little concerned at Will.

Will didn't manage to transform her match. She did, however, managed to explode it, to shoot it through the room hitting Caleb on his head and she once missed her match, making the table catch fire.

'I know, I know.' Will moaned. 'It's just… I was thinking about Zabini… I wonder why he hates me so much.'

'He's a git, that's what's wrong with him.' Irma said annoyed.

'Irma! He is a teacher!' Rose said shocked.

'Yeah, so? Even if he was a saint I would call him a git.' Irma answered.

Cornelia and Elyon said bye to the rest as they separated to get something to eat.

'You know Will, I think I know how we are going to get our revenge on Zabini.' Irma said with a malicious grin.

Will raised an eyebrow. 'O yeah?'

Irma nodded. 'All we have to do is pay a little visit to the Forbidden Forest and you have to use your little talking trick.'

Will's eyes widened. 'Irma! You're not suggesting what I think you are?'

Irma looked at her with a big grin.

'Depends on it, what are you thinking?'

Will shook her head. 'Forget it. I'm not in on this one.'

'What? Are you chicken?' Irma taunted.

'No! It's just I don't see the purpose of forcing an animal into Zabini's room.' Will countered.

'I say you're chicken.' Irma said with a smug grin.

Will ignored her as she took a bite from her lunch. Suddenly she heard a sound.

'Ha…ha….ha…HATSJOO!'

Will looked next to her to see Hay-Lin sneeze. Not that that's so interesting but at the moment she sneezed all the food that was standing on the table in front of her got blown away, together with the ones who were sitting opposite of her. Irma, Rose and Albus got blown from their seats. When they got up they were covered with food and all of them were looking rather blown.

'Bless you.' a dazed Irma said.

Everyone looked in amazement at Hay-Lin, who just looked with big eyes at what she had done.

'What's going on here?' a stern voice said.

Everyone turned to see Professor McGonagall standing in front of the Gryffindor table. Hay-Lin winced under the stern gaze McGonagall was giving her. Out of nowhere Yan-Lin appeared.

'There is nothing to worry about Headmistress. Hay-Lin just forgot to keep her hand in front of her mouth when she sneezed.' Yan-Lin explained with an air of peace.

'It looks to me as if someone has used the Blowback curse.' McGonagall answered with her eyebrow raised.

'That may be but you have to bear in mind that these are first years and this is their first day. How are they able of using such a curse?' Yan-Lin reasoned. 'After all, these three know that Hay-Lin often forgets to put her hand in front of her mouth when she sneezes and it seems to me that they've decided to pull a little trick on her. The thrashed food is just show, I suspect it comes from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.'

McGonagall nodded. 'Very well. Professor Lin, I expect you to handle this situation. And 10 points from Gryffindor for use of prohibited items.'

This made the Gryffindors all glared at Hay-Lin, Irma, Rose and Albus.

'That's what you get.' Yan-Lin said sternly. 'Now continue eating and stop glaring.'

The Gryffindors went back to their lunch. Some Slytherins were pointing at the Gryffindor table and were laughing, until they saw Yan-Lin's glare. Cornelia and Elyon hurried over from the Hufflepuff table.

'Professor Lin, I swear we didn't set this up!' Irma and Rose said to Yan-Lin.

'Yeah gran…I mean professor Lin, I just sneezed and totally thrashed the table! It's just like last time…' Hay-Lin said with a sad face.

'I know, I know. But it was either this or detention because you played dumb. So be happy I saved your behinds.' Yan-Lin said as she waved her wand.

The remnants of food and silverware that was laying on the ground disappeared and the food disappeared from the clothing of Albus, Rose and Irma.

'Are you okay Hay-Lin?' Cornelia asked concerned.

'Well I'm still a bit dizzy but I'm okay. Thanks for asking.' Irma answered, but Cornelia ignored her.

'I'm okay, how about you Albus? You seemed to have gotten the biggest hit.' Hay-Lin said, concern all written over her face.

Albus shook his head a little and then smiled at Hay-Lin. 'I'm fine. Thanks for asking.'

Lunch ended without any other weird incident. Everyone packed their stuff and walked towards the Greenhouses. On their way a lot of children were pointing at them, or more specific at Hay-Lin. Hay-Lin ignored all of it and walked with her head held high towards Greenhouse I. As Herbology passed their moods changed. They all got to know Professor Longbottom. He was a kind teacher who also happened to be the Head of Gryffindor House. Their assignment was to plant some seeds and come and check on them every week. But when Cornelia planted hers they immediately started to grow. They were adult plants in a matter of seconds. Professor Longbottom first thought that Cornelia cheated, even though that should be impossible for a first years, so he asked her to show him what she did. She planted the seeds again and again the plants started to grow.

'Well miss Hale, I don't know what's happening but I've got the faint feeling that you've got an inexplicable green thumb.' Professor Longbottom said with amazement.

After Herbology the group walked together towards the castle. As they were discussing the weird things that seemed to happen today a couple of girls passed them. One of them was pointing at Cornelia and the group heard something that sounded like 'freak'. Cornelia looked away, some tears filling her eyes. Elyon and Rose comforted her as Albus and Irma yelled at the girls.

'Hey you! Pointing is rude!' Albus yelled at them.

'And gossiping too, for that matter!' Irma added.

The girls glared at the two of them but then turned around and walked further.

'Don't take it seriously Corny.' Irma said. 'They are just jealous that you can do something and they can't.'

'Thanks Irma.' Cornelia said with a smile.

The group split up again. The Gryffindors went for their last lesson Charms while the Hufflepuffs walked towards the dungeons. The lesson went on as a normal Charms lesson should go. Professor Flitwick read their names and gave them some instructions to write down. After that they had to turn water into wine. At the end no-one managed to turn the water into wine but Will managed to let it explode.

'It's the first day here and you've already exploded a match and a cup of water.' Rose said unbelievingly.

'You're my hero!' Irma said as she hugged Will.

'Yeah, thanks.' Will said absent-mindedly.

'Hello Will? Anyone home?' Hay-Lin said as she waved her hand in front of Will's eyes.

'What?' Will asked.

'I said, shall we go to the library? We can start making our homework.' Albus said as he looked at Will.

Will smiled. 'Sure, why not? But let me first go to the bathroom.'

'I'll go with you.' Taranee said. 'That way, if we get lost we still have each other.'

'Great idea.' Rose said with a nod. 'We'll see you in the library!'

They stalked away. Will looked around.

'What floor is this?' she asked.

'Second floor, I believe.' Taranee said. 'There should be a girls bathroom over there.

The girls walked towards the girls bathroom.

'Say Will, what's on your mind?' Taranee asked, looking at Will.

'I..I just want to know why Professor Zabini doesn't like me.' Will said sulkily

'Don't worry about it.' Taranee said. 'You can ask your mother, maybe she knows something.'

'Maybe…' Will said as she and Taranee entered the bathroom.

The bathroom looked kinda dreary. Some mirrors were broken and water was laying on the floor. Some candles were lit but overall the room was dark. They could barely see the stall.

'Are you sure we're on the right floor?' Will asked a little afraid.

'Y-Yeah…' Taranee said weakly.

Both slowly went to a stall. Just when they flushed a voice was heard.

'Who's there?' a girl's voice asked.

It sounded a little rude and annoyed.

Will and Taranee slowly got out of the stalls. Just when Taranee turned around to look at Will a ghostly figure of a girl appeared.

'BOO!' she said.

This, of course, made Taranee scream like crazy. Will quickly joined in. But when Taranee started to scream all candles lit and started to burn strong. Myrtle laughed at the two screaming first years but stopped when she noticed the sudden light.

Will and Taranee had managed to pull themselves together and started running out of the bathroom. Myrtle turned to them but the last thing she saw was Taranee's bag going through the door.

Outside Will and Taranee were panting.

'A…ghost…in…a…toilet?' Will asked.

'I think that I'm not going to that toilet for a long, long time.' Taranee said.

'Agreed.' Will said.

Both of them smiled at each other. They then walked towards the stairs, hoping to find the library. When they were on the third floor they looked around, but didn't seem to find the library. They stalked off towards a door of, which they hoped, was the library when another voice spoke to them.

'#I. Don't. Think. That. That's. The. Right. Direction.#' a robotic voice said.

The girls stopped walking and looked around, a little scared that they would meet another ghost.

'Wh-Who said that?' Taranee asked bravely.

'#Here#' the voice said. '#I. Did.#'

The girls looked around but didn't see a thing.

'#On. Your. Wrist.#' the voice said.

Both Will and Taranee looked at their wrists but the only thing that was there was Will's watch.

'Okay, this is annoying.' Will said. 'Who is speaking?'

'#I. Am.#' the voice said again. '#I. Am. Your. Watch.#'

Both girls looked at each other, eyes widened. Will quickly took her watch off and looked at it.

'You?' she questioned.

'#Yes.#' the watch said. '#Now. I. Believe. That. The. Library. Is. Around. The. Next. Corner.#'

Will and Taranee looked at each other, confused and a little scared.

'Are you sure?' Will asked.

'#Yes.#' the watch answered.

Will looked again at Taranee. 'I think it's jinxed.' she said.

'I think so too. But it is helping us… Maybe we should just do what it says.' Taranee said.

Will shrugged and put her watch back on. They walked around the next corner and indeed, they found the library.

'Guys! There you are!' Rose said happily. 'I was scared that you might have lost your way.'

'No, we found it already.' Will said. 'But you'll never believe what happened to us.'

Taranee and Will explained what happened during their walk towards the library. Irma, Cornelia, Rose, Hay-Lin, Albus and Elyon looked at them with raised eyebrows.

'So let me get this straight.' Albus said. 'You went to the bathroom of Moaning Myrtle. There she scared you and suddenly the candles started to burn. Then you ran out and tried to find your way to the library. And during your walk you heard another voice, which came out of your watch? And it told you the way?'

Both Taranee and Will blushed but nodded.

'Sure and next you tell us that Zabini loves hugging trees.' Irma said sarcastically.

'Come on Irma.' Cornelia scolded, even though she was looking skeptically as well. 'Maybe another student hexed Will's watch.'

'That could be a possibility…' Rose said. 'Some older student who wanted to prank you. But why are you wearing a digital watch here? They don't work with the magic around Hogwarts.'

Will shrugged as she looked at her froggy watch. The faceplate looked like a sitting frog and on the place where its mouth was supposed to be were the numbers.

'It is more of a reminder. I got it from my dad.' Will said while twirling a strand of hair. 'But it works just fine.'

'#Of. Course. I. Work.#' the robotic voice said.

Everyone's eyes went to Will's watch.

'Did…Did it just talk?' Rose asked surprised.

'Told you it did!' Will said triumphant.

The others stared at it for some time. Will felt very uncomfortable and grabbed her books out of her bag. This made the others snap out of their surprise.

'I wonder who jinxed it?' Cornelia said as she took her Herbology homework.

'I bet that it's James!' Elyon said with a sneer. 'He seems that kind of guy.'

'Hey, that's my brother you're talking about.' Albus said a little hurt.

'Sorry Albus, but I agree with Elyon. You're brother looks like someone who likes to prank.' Cornelia said a matter of factly.

'Yeah, okay. He pranks. But he couldn't jinx Will's watch!' Albus said, trying to defend his brother.

'And give us one reason why he wouldn't have done that?' Irma said as she pointed her pencil at Albus.

'Uhh…' Albus said as he scratched his ear.

'Because that sort of magic is fourth year kind of magic.' Rose said.

'Thanks Rose.' Albus said with a small smile.

'You're welcome.' Rose replied.

At this the girls couldn't say anything. They all fell silent as they continued on their homework. Later on, after dinner the group split up. Elyon and Cornelia went downstairs towards their common room, while Albus, Rose, Will, Irma and Hay-Lin went to their own on the seventh floor.

'Noticed that strange things have been happening today?' Rose said as they all sat around a table in the common room.

'Like magical things?' Irma said sarcastically. 'Nope, didn't notice a thing.'

Rose glared at her.

'No, I mean first that water incident during Potions, then Hay-Lin's sneeze, Cornelia's unexplainable green thumb and your talking watch.' she said as she pointed at Will.

Will had been trying to hide her watch, hoping that it wouldn't say anything. Luckily for her it was quiet the rest of the day.

The others shrugged.

'Okay, it's weird but so what?' Albus said. 'I mean, I've seen Lily do weirder things.'

'But don't you want to know?' Rose urged.

'I do.' Taranee said interested. 'What do you have in mind?'

'Oh boy. Two geeks, one problem.' Irma said with a sigh.

Hay-Lin, Albus and Will snickered at the comment but Taranee and Rose ignored it.

'I was thinking of going to the library after our homework and search these things.' Rose said. 'Wanna come?'

'Of course I do.' Taranee said with a smile. 'Maybe we can figure out what's happening.'

'Yeah, well. Good luck.' Irma said. 'Tomorrow I'm going to do my homework here in the common room. I'm not going into that library anymore unless I really have to.'

'Agreed.' Hay-Lin said with a nod. 'It's boring and you can't snack there!'

Taranee and Rose then looked at Will and Albus. Both saw that the two girls were using puppy eyes to coax them.

'You two will come with us, right?' Rose said pleadingly.

Albus and Will looked at each other. They then sighed.

'Okay.' Albus said, giving in.

'But only tomorrow.' Will added.

Rose and Taranee smiled big time while Irma and Hay-Lin shook their heads.

'Call us when you've survived.' Irma said with a yawn. 'But for now, I'm going to hit the bed, coming?'

The others nodded and all said goodnight. Then the girls went to their own bedroom. They all climbed into bed and tried to sleep.

_In the dreams of Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay-Lin_

They were standing in a white space. As if nothing was there. They looked surprised at each other.

'Are you guys dreaming this too?' Cornelia asked surprised.

'I…guess so…' Irma said as she looked around.

'Where are we?' Taranee asked.

'I don't know, but I think it's save.' Will said.

Right then a giant wave appeared. The girls looked at it in fear and started running.

'You just had to say it, hadn't you?' Cornelia yelled at Will.

'Sorry!' Will yelled back as the five of them kept running.

Suddenly they came to a standstill. In front of them was a giant fire wall, to the left was a tornado and to the right was a giant crevice. They heard rumbling and looked up. Lightning clouds had formed above them and were now shooting randomly bolts at the girls.

'This is so not good.' Irma mumbled.

'What do we do now?' Cornelia said in panic.

They looked around in panic and then decided to do the thing that seemed the safest to them. Irma jumped into the wave, Taranee jumped into the fire, Cornelia jumped over the crevice, Hay-Lin jumped into the tornado and Will went to one of the lightning bolts. The moment the girls touched the elements they curled up in balls. The element itself curled around them and they could feel themselves grow. They felt wings growing from their backs. Right then the transformation stopped and the five girls looked around. They noticed that the elements had disappeared and that they were looking at other girls in their late teens. Taranee recognized the girl with red hair.

'Will? Is that you?' she said.

She noticed that her voice sounded different, more mature. She looked down and noticed that she was bigger than before.

'Taranee?' Will said unbelieving.

'Wow…This is what I call a makeover!' Cornelia said as she looked at herself.

The girls noticed that not only were they older, but they had different clothes as well. And wings with it. They were all wearing turquoise and green stockings, a pink or turquoise skirt and a pink or turquoise top. Their hair had grown and Taranee's was done in dreads that were standing right up.

'What happened?' Will asked as she slowly moved her new wings.

'I don't know, but it's pretty cool.' Irma said as she placed her hands on her hips.

'Cool? This is spacious!' Hay-Lin exclaimed.

The girls kept looking at each other when suddenly a voice boomed through the white nothingness.

'Girls!'

The girls looked around but they couldn't find the source of the voice. Suddenly a soft pink glow emitted from Will's right hand.

'Wh-What's happening?' Will asked frightened.

She held her right hand out in fear that something was happening. Slowly a jewel popped out of it. It was a pink round jewel in some bits of metal. It had a chain as if it was meant to wear as a necklace.

'I don't know what it is, but it's pretty.' Hay-Lin said as her eyes widened.

'But what did it do INSIDE your hand?' Cornelia said a little scared.

'Girls.'

Again the voice had spoken. The girls became quiet as they focused on the source of the voice. The crystal.

'Did it just talk?' Irma asked. 'This dream is getting weirder and weirder.'

'You girls are chosen.' the crystal said. 'Earth and Meridian are in danger and there is a desperate need for Guardians.'

'Meridian and Earth are in trouble?' Cornelia and Taranee said as they paled.

'Guardians?' Will, Irma and Hay-Lin said confused.

'You weren't supposed to become Guardians before your fourteenth birthday, but you are needed now.' the crystal spoke again. 'You are the defenders of the Known Worlds, masters of the elements.'

'I'm so glad that this is just a nightmare.' Irma said.

The crystal moved to Irma, she backed away but the crystal kept coming closer.

'You, Irma Lair, are the Guardian of Water. You're power will be unbreakable.'

It seemed as if Irma's fear had disappeared. She looked calm and the girls noticed that water appeared around her hands. It didn't look like that Irma noticed. The crystal moved over to Taranee. Taranee wasn't planning on staying at her place. She started to run until she again, found herself in front of a crevice. She looked behind and saw that the crystal was still floating to her. She looked again at the crevice and swallowed. She then jumped. To her surprise she noticed that she was floating in the air. She looked behind and saw that her wings could actually fly. She sighed in relief until she noticed that the crystal was flying right in front of her. But before she could shriek the crystal spoke.

'You, Taranee Cook, are the Guardian of Fire. You're power will be only tamable by you.'

Taranee's fear disappeared as well. Fire encircled her and Will, Hay-Lin and Cornelia were quite sure that Taranee would have shrieked if she hadn't lost it. Now Taranee took the crystal and flew back to them. Irma as well joined the group. Taranee let go of the crystal and it now flew towards Cornelia.

'Wow. Wow. Wow!' she said as she stretched her arms. 'Not any closer.'

'It's okay Cornelia.' Irma said. 'It won't harm you.'

'It feels great. Just relax.' Taranee said with a smile.

Cornelia looked skeptical at Taranee.

'Relax? You were the one running away!' she said.

But before Taranee or anyone else could reply to Cornelia's outburst the crystal spoke again.

'You, Cornelia Hale, are the Guardian of Earth. You're power will be strong and vast.' it said.

Cornelia felt something washing over her and felt that she relaxed. But she still kept eyeing the crystal with suspicion. She also noticed that vines and plants were growing around her. She felt even more at ease. The crystal then turned to Hay-Lin. Hay-Lin was practically skipping and looked at the pretty jewel.

'You, Hay-Lin, are the Guardian of Air. You're power will be uncontainable.'

Hay-Lin felt a small tornado surrounding her legs. It made her smile. She noticed Irma, Taranee and Cornelia smiling at her. She saw Will looking mesmerized at the crystal.

'And what about Will?' Hay-Lin asked. 'There are only four elements.'

Will blinked a couple of times and then looked at the others. She then pointed at the girls while speaking.

'Water.' she said as she pointed at Irma.

'Fire.' she said while pointing at Taranee.

'Earth.' she said while pointing at Cornelia.

'And Air.' she said while pointing at Hay-Lin.

'And you, Wilhelmina Vandom, are the Guardian on Quintessence. Life energy or electricity as it is also known. You will also keep me, the Heart of Kandrakar. You will be the one who will magnify your powers and transform you five. Do you accept this role?' the crystal, The Heart of Kandrakar said as it hovered in front of Will's face.

Will glanced at the others. They were all looking as unsure as she felt.

'Are you sure? I mean, we're eleven years old! Do you really think we can save Earth and Meridian and all those other worlds?' she asked unsure.

'Don't listen to your head.' the Heart said. 'But feel it with your heart.'

'Irma?' Will asked, looking at her.

'I..I don't know. It is all so weird. My head tells me no…but I really want to.' Irma said troubled.

'I know what you mean.' Taranee said. 'Everything in me shouts to get away and forget this dream but something else tells me that this is real and that I want to help.'

'I know this is a dream and yet it feels so real.' Cornelia said as she took a hold of her long flowing pink skirt. 'I…I want to help.'

Hay-Lin smiled big time.

'I've heard about Guardians from my grandma.' she said. 'And if I'm one of the new ones then you can count on me for helping you!'

Will looked at them. They seemed sure to do this, one way or another. Will knew that Taranee was scared, yet she wanted to help. She knew that Cornelia wasn't believing this, yet she accepted it. She knew that Hay-Lin would do something like this anytime and that Irma would join for the fun. She closed her eyes and took a couple of big breaths. She then opened her eyes and smiled.

'We accept.' she said.

The Heart of Kandrakar glowed bright pink and then disappeared again in Will's hand.

_In the real world._

All five of them shot up. They were breathing heavily and were sweating. Cornelia looked around and saw that Elyon was sleeping soundly. She shook her confusion away and laid back in bed.

'It was just a dream.' she muttered.

In the Gryffindor bedroom the girls were looking at each other.

'Did you guys…?' Will started.

'Dream about fairy like outfits…?' Taranee continued.

'Becoming Guardians…?' Hay-Lin added.

'And a floating crystal?' Irma finished. 'Yeah, I guess so.'

All four of them looked surprised at each other.

'Do you think it was real?' Taranee whispered softly.

'I don't know.' Hay-Lin said. 'Maybe we should ask grandma tomorrow.'

'I think that that would be a smart idea.' Will said. 'What do you think Irma?'

Irma didn't react. Hay-Lin took a look at her and noticed that she was sleeping again.

'I don't think that she will answer.' Hay-Lin said with a giggle.

'Let's go to sleep.' Taranee said. 'We'll worry tomorrow.'

The other two agreed and laid back in bed.

*Great.* Will thought sarcastically. *This is getting better and better.*

_**[A/N] And that was our chapter. Review and tell me your thoughts!**_


End file.
